Llenas mis vacios
by Sanji14
Summary: Lo predecible de la vida es que es impredecible, el amor llega cuando menos los esperas y de la persona en la que jamas lo habia siquiera imaginado, pero cuando llega te hechiza el corazon.  SasuHina-NaruSaku
1. Decepciones

Cap 1.

Decepciones.

Pov Hinata.

El día soleado, ya era la ultima clase que vería el día de hoy, ya no aguantaba mas las ganas de por fin salir, aun que me entristecía la idea de que dejaría al único chico que se a interesado por mi, si, el único chico que esta en mi corazón, pero también el único que simplemente no me de ala, así es hablo de Naruto Uzumaki, mi mejor amigo.

Pero la rabia me carcome el alma al ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando ve a la chica nueva, la perfeccionista de Sakura Haruno, ella, al instante que entro al colegio se volvió toda una celebridad, es bonita, tiene buenas nota, es buena en los deportes, carácter ejemplar, al igual que Naruto, el es amigo de todos, un estudiante intachable, pero yo soy la única que sabe su pasado, la realidad que esconde esa sonrisa.

El sonido del timbre de salida me fastidiaba y solo porque después de este, se escuchaban todos los alumnos del instituto salir corriendo dejando a los maestros con la palabra en boca, era algo divertido pero no le quitaba lo irritante.

-Hey, Hinata ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- Decía calidamente el Uzumaki mientras me regalaba una sincera sonrisa, pero… sin ningún otro significado.

-Claro.- Dije entusiasta, no quería perder esa oportunidad.

-Venga, espera… ¿No te toca la limpieza del aula?- Cuestiono perplejo.

-Vale, así es, pero con lo mona que soy me la dejaran pasar.- Dije sonriendo, siempre me salía con la mía siempre y cuando pusiera mi cara de puchero fingido.

-Eres una chicuela inmadura.- Decía burlón mientras jugueteaba con mis cabellos largos.

-Y eso no cambiara, así que vámonos.- Dije alegre, aun que Naruto no se comportaba así con nadie, parecía que solo me mirase como su hermanita menor y eso me dolía demasiado.

Salimos del instituto, el día era fresco, el cielo azul y claro como la mirada de mi enamorado, me sonrojaba el hecho de que caminábamos juntos, aun que sea solo mi amigo, me gustaba que siempre estuviera ahí.

Los días pasaba uno tras otro y cuando menos lo espere, me quede completamente sola, Naruto, el amor de mi vida, ya estaba saliendo con esa chica Haruno, me entere al verlos en el receso tomados de la mano, el la miraba como jamás me miro a mi.

_-La odio.-_ Decía mientras con coraje los observaba a lo lejos.

El resto del día me la pase distraída, haciendo garabatos en mis cuadernillos, solo quería irme a casa y ver a la única persona que podía comprenderme, la única persona que me decía que era todo para el, la única persona que me daba cariño, mi padre.

Como era de esperarse Naruto no se ofreció a llevarme a casa, eso me entristecía de gran manera pero trataba de ser fuerte, no me doblegaría ante el, ya no más.

Al llegar a mi casa, abro la puerta y como de costumbre, esta vacía, no tenía hermanos, ni mascotas, ni nadie que estuviera ahí esperándome, nada. La soledad se sentía mas al estar sola en una casa tan grande, donde siempre había silencio.

Mi padre como de costumbre me dejo una nota en la mesa.

"_Hinata, lo siento pero ahora no iré a comer contigo, nos vemos en la cena. Te amo mi pequeña" _

Suspire al terminar de leer esa pequeña notita, sabia que nuevamente estaría sola, así como lo he estado por 12 años, desde la dura e inesperada partida de mi madre que fue una herida profunda para mi, herida que aun estaba latente, aun recuerdo esa noche.

End Pov Hinata.

-Flash Back-

Era un 13 de Enero, el clima frío y congelante, simplemente gris, en la mansión Hyuuga se encontraba aquella familia en la habitación principal, la madre muy enferma recostada en su lecho, el padre en la oficina tratando de salir lo antes posible para estar con sus princesas.

Había una pequeña niña de cabellera en los hombros, brillante y sedosa con unos peculiares ojos blancos casi tan blancos como lo era su piel nieve, se encontraba triste haciéndole compañía a su madre en sus últimos latidos.

-H-hinata, mi n-niña- Decía la mayor con una dulce voz, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-¿Qué pasa mami?-

-M-me gustaría q-que no c-cometas los m-mismos errores q-que tuve y-yo, nunca d-dejes que t-te pisoteen, s-se fuerte m-mi pequeña.-

-Si mami, no dejare que n-nadie lo haga.-

La mayor sonrío ante la determinación de la pequeña y en susurro le dijo.

-M-me hubiera g-gustado que t-tuvieras tú c-cabello largo…-

-Lo dejare crecer mami.- Decía la pequeña mientras le daba un abrazo a su mayor, aforrándose a esta, soltando delicadas gotas saladas.

-_Lo prometo.-_ se dice a si misma la niña

-End Flash Back-

Pov Hinata

El sol molestaba mis ojos, estaba cómodamente recostada a la sombra de un árbol a las afueras del instituto, respirando el dulce aire de la tranquilidad, después de que Naruto ya no se interesaba en mi como antes, me quede sola, cuando siento una extraña presencia, abro mis ojos para ver quien estaba ahí y me encuentro con unos color verde

-_La Haruno.,- _Decía para mi.

-Tu eres, Hinata ¿Cierto?- Dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Así es ¿Qué quieres?,- Dije atacándola.

-Bueno, al parecer no eres tan mona como todos dicen.- Decía un poco perpleja.

-Y tu no eres tan educadita, como todos dice, aun no me has dicho a que vienes.-

-Bueno, es que escuche que alguien lloraba, el ruido se escuchaba de aquí, por eso vine.-

-No necesito tu consuelo, puedo cuidarme sola.- Jamás me había gustado que por mi tamaño y apariencia me subestimaban.

-Pues, bueno solo quería ver si todo estaba en orden.-

-No es nada que te interese niña.- Dije mientras me ponía de pie y me alejaba de ahí unos cuantos pasos cuando nuevamente me detuve. –Aléjate de Naruto o te la veras conmigo Haruno.- Seguí mi camino.

Podía admitir que no era tan molesta la peli-rosa, pero no me agradaba la idea de que tuviera lo que yo quería, aun que eso no hacia que olvidara las palabras que mi padre me había dicho en la mañana, _"-Cuando te vea en la noche, te daré una gran noticia, te alegrara.- "_

Me incorpore al aula, sentada en mi banca de siempre junto a la ventana, reviso mi mochila y encuentro una carta azul, doy un suspiro cansado, ya sabia que decía, seguramente otro admirador de tantos.

La abrí y empecé a leerla.

"_Hinata-Sama, espero que no os moleste que escriba esta carta para vos, pero es que desde que la conocí me ha robado el corazón y os ruego que me de su amor sincero…."_

No quise leer mas, simplemente me irritaba, lo único que hizo que volverá a verla fue para ver el remitente.

"_Atten. Arima Utichide." _

La volví a colocar en mi mochila, en realidad se me hacia algo realmente molesto que los hombres se rebajen a tal grado, lo único que les faltaba era acostarme, pero no se atrevían le temían a Naruto.

Tuvimos que ir a deportes y no podía evitar ir a molestar a la Haruno y como era de esperarse el juego que nos toco fue los quemados.

_-Perfecto.-_Decía para mí, mientras soltaba una risita maléfica que asustaba a mi amiga, que se acababa de colocar enseguida de mi.

-Oye Hinata ¿Qué te pasa ahora?- Decía una rubia de mirada azul.

-Nada Ino, solo quiero divertirme un poco con esa chiquilla nueva.- Movía mi balón de un lado a otro, mientras mantenía fija mi mirada a aquella chica de cabellera rosada.

El silbatazo del profesor nos dio a entender que ya era hora de tirar las pelotas.

Tome un poco de fuerza y me incline hacia atrás tomando vuelo y lanzando mi balón directamente a la Haruno, después solo se pudo escuchar el sonido agudo que hizo el balón al chocar contra la cara de la nueva.

_ - Jajajaja, creo que me gustara esta clase.-_ Me burlaba en su cara y ella con la cabeza roja me lanzo una mirada penetrante la cual no me intimido ni un poco.

Ella intento hacer lo mismo, pero no contaba que los Hyuuga tenemos una agilidad intachable y envidiable, haciendo que los ridículos esfuerzos de la nueva fueran sumamente escasos, así que decidí tomar venganza por sus intenciones de regresarme el pelotazo así que seguí atacándola sin piedad aun que el silbatazo ya haya sonado.

Todas las demás alumnas ya se habían retirado de la cancha pero yo seguía molestando a esa entrometida.

-No fue buena idea a verte metido conmigo mocosa.- Le decía mientras la observaba que estaba casi completamente roja por tanto balonazo recibido.

Me empecé a reír cuando sentí una firme mano en mi hombro, me estremecí al tacto.

-¿Qué haces Hinata?- Dijo en tono serio el rubio.

-Yo no hice nada.- Dije poniendo mi carita de puchero.

Se levanto como pudo la Haruno y observo lo que decíamos.

-Hinata, que sea la ultima vez que te veo que le hagas algún tipo de daño, ¡la ultima!- Decía en tono demasiado molesto mientras tomada dirección hacia donde se encontraba su… novia.

Yo me quede completamente perpleja, me dolían demasiado esas palabras, no sabia que hacer así que sin darme cuenta mis ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas, agache mi cabeza y salí corriendo.

_-Me has lastimado Naruto-Kun-_


	2. La soledad quema

Cap. 2

La soledad quema.

Pov. Hinata.

Seguí corriendo con dirección aquel árbol donde me había recostado hacia unas horas, me senté ahí y me puse a llorar. Cuando sin darme cuenta empecé a sentir unas miradas en mi persona y empecé a buscar con la mirada cuando me tope con aquellos ojos azules en compañía de unos verdes.

El rubio se acerco hacia a mi con la intención de darme un abrazo, yo lo detuve.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña?- Dijo el despistado rubio.

Me sentía ofendida, ahora no sabia el porque estaba llorando.

-¿Crees que no me dolieron las palabras que casi me gritaste?- Dije firmemente, retándolo con la mirada.

-Lo siento, es que no entiendo porque molestas a Sakura.-

En eso Sakura se metió en la plática.

-Naruto, nunca pensé que fueses tan despistado, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- Decía la oji-esmeralda.

-¿De que cosa?- Seguía confundido

Me lastimaba un poco mas que el no se diera cuenta que desde que fuimos juntos a la secundaria no había notado que mi corazón solo latía cuando estaba con el, empecé a llorar y le reclame.

-¿Nunca te diste cuenta que siempre e estado enamorada de ti?-

El se quedo completamente perplejo, no se esperaba esa respuesta tan directa y solo se pudo sonrojar ante mi declaración.

-Siempre intente decírtelo, eres el único con el que siempre estaba ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta que siempre que te miraba me sonrojaba? Hasta llegue al punto en que el pensé que jamás amarías a alguien, que tenias un frío corazón y eso no me importaba porque yo era importante para ti, pero nomás te descuido un poco y ya te enamoraste de ella, que ni siquiera sabe nada de ti, dime… ¿Por qué?- Seguí llorando, aun que sentía un alivio por al fin sacar eso que tenia dentro de mi.

El se acerco y me tomo en sus brazos acercándome lentamente a el dándome un caluroso abrazo. Sakura solo nos miraba con ternura, ella sabía que el solo me miraba como su hermana. Acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurrando dijo.

-Lo siento si te lastime, nunca olvides que siempre serás mi hermanita.-

Aun que todavía me desagradaba la idea de que el saliera con la Haruno, podía admitir que el había cambiado un poco desde su llegada, el ahora era mas expresivo respecto a lo que sentía, y eso me agradaba.

El resto día paso común y corriente, como se había hecho costumbre me fui sola a casa, imaginando que podría decirme mi padre.

"_Probablemente me haya comprado una mascota… llevo semanas pidiéndosela, aun que a el no le agradan, tal vez me haya comprado ropa, siempre le ha gustado hacerlo… aun que… ha estado extraño desde hace meses… me preocupa….- _

Ya enfrente de casa, me decido a abrir la puerta para de nuevo encontrarme aquel oscuro lugar, donde la soledad es mi única compañera, donde simplemente me ahogo con los recuerdos que me traen esas paredes, recuerdos que no podré arrancarlos de mi mente. Pero al abrirla otra fue mi sorpresa, mi papa estaba en casa, salí corriendo hacia el abrazándolo mientras el me acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas aquí papa? Pensé que vendrías hasta la cena.- Me había alegrado demasiado al verlo ahí parado con una gran sonrisa.

-Es que vine a darte la noticia, te dije que te la diría hoy, ¿Cierto?-

-Así es.- Me separe de el aun con la ilusión de que estaba ahí, conmigo.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá, uno enfrente del otro.

-Bueno, lo diré rápido y concreto.- Dio un suspiro.

-Si papa dime,- Me sentía entusiasmada, podía ver ese brillo en la mirada de mi padre, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien y planeamos casarnos…-

Mi sonrisa fue arrancada de secamente, me quede completamente helada, las únicas personas que he querido se alejaban de mi lado y eso me dolía, fue cuando empecé a sentir que mi cabeza se lleno de humo, enfurecí.

-¿Cómo te atreves hacerme esto?- Decía mientras derramaba lagrimas.

-Es que necesitamos ayuda… compréndeme hija.- Trataba de calmarme pero me había herido.

-No, tu compréndeme, yo soy la que hace comida, la que lava la ropa, la que limpia la casa, no necesitas a ninguna mujer en tu vida, pensé que conmigo eras feliz.-

Fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo a mi habitación, dejando a mi padre con las palabras en la boca, no quería verlo, me dolían las palabras que me había dicho y lo que aun mas me dolía era que me había traicionado.

End Pov Hinata

Ya era de noche, el cielo despejado, el aire soplaba delicadamente sobre los árboles haciendo mecer sus ramas, la luna se encontraba en lo mas alto, brillaba como otras noches no lo hacia, iluminaba aquella oscura noche, dando esperanza a quien la mirara.

Excepto a una niña de cabello largo y sedoso color azulino, una blanca y tersa piel, ojos blancos y cristalinos que derramaban frías y melancólicas lágrimas.

Esa niña se encontraba en su habitación, recostada en su cama cubierta con aquella delicada sabana que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza, estaba sumergida en las sombras la única luz que se percibía era de aquella luna.

_-¿Por qué mi padre me hace esto? Pensé que nada nos separaría, que yo era todo para el, por que tenia que decirme esas crudas palabras, ¿porque…?-_ Se cuestionaba la pequeña niña mientras se aferraba a esa suave sabana mientras aquellas lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Al día siguiente en la mañana se escuchaban los murmullos que hacían los alumnos, como de costumbre, era viernes en la mañana todos hacían planes para lo que harían después de clases, se escuchaban risas, gritos, voces de todos en general, menos de un rubio que tenia la vista totalmente ida.

Pov Naruto.

_-¿Qué tendrá Hinata? Tiene tiempo sentada en su pupitre sin moverse, extraño, siempre anda de un lado a otro.-_

-¿Qué haces Naruto?- Me saco de mis pensamientos al escuchar esa voz que hacia eco en mi corazón, voltee mientras miraba una delicada sonrisa que yo regrese.

-Solo pienso en algunas cosas, Sakura.- Volví a voltear a ver a esa pequeña que se miraba triste regalándole a la ventana suspiro tras suspiro.

Ella siguió mi mirada, mientras preguntaba.

-¿Tiene que ver con Hinata, verdad?-

-Si, ha estado muy distraída desde que llego, me preocupa…-

-Si quieres yo hablo con ella…-

-Pues…-

El maestro llego, como todos los viernes en la mañana nos tocaban dos largas horas de historia universal con Kakashi-Sensei y como de costumbre llego tarde.

-Jóvenes, disculpen mi pequeño retraso, ¿En que pagina nos quedamos?- Pregunto en general.

-En la página 40.- Se escucho de algún lugar del salón, que en lo personal le reste importancia.

-Bueno, lean las paginas 40 hasta la 50, esos 5 temas los preguntare al azar por lista así que prepárense para explicarlo.- Decía mientras como siempre tomaba asiento en su escritorio y como el resto se puso a leer.

Las clases seguían como siempre y aquella niña de blanca mirada seguía en su pupitre sin siquiera prestar atención que ya se habían ido casi todos los estudiantes, la miraba por la ventana de afuera, con Sakura a un lado.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que hable con ella?- Ella insistía, así que decidí acceder.

-Esta bien, solo recuerda que es algo impulsiva, pero inofensiva.-

-Claro, aun me duelen aquellos balonazos.- Decía con aquella sonrisa.

-Bien, yo tengo que irme así que no podré acompañarte a tu casa, perdona.- Me fastidiaban los viernes siempre tenia que llegar temprano.

-No te preocupes Naruto, esta bien ya sabre como arreglármelas.- Dijo decidida.

Me acerque a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le acaricia su mejilla, ella solo cerro sus ojos al sentir mi tacto, la tome del mentón y la acerque para besarla, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo la tome de la cintura para acercarla.

Simplemente sentí como el mundo se detenía y que solo habíamos quedado ella y yo unidos por mas que ese beso, esto era algo mas fuerte, algo confuso de explicar pero a la vez tan fácil de sentir, no quería soltarla, quería detener el tiempo y quedarnos siempre así.

Nos separamos lentamente, sentíamos como con delicadeza nuestros labios se separaban poco a poco aun sintiendo la agonía del beso al terminar, seguimos entrelazados aun mirándonos a los ojos.

Aun que estábamos rodeados de silencio, nuestras miradas decían mucho más que eso, en su mirada podía leer las sensaciones que se mezclaron cuando la bese ese brillo no se extinguía.

Yo solo esperaba que ella pudiera interpretar mi silencio, que pudiera escuchar como mi corazón latía cada vez más recio, que en mi nacieron sentimientos en donde nunca había creído, en un lugar que lo daba por desierto, ella simplemente le daba brillo a mi vida.

Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo, sonreímos a tal gesto y nos volvimos a dar un abrazo, simplemente había sentido que al fin había encontrado a alguien que me hiciera olvidar mi pasado, alguien que curara mis heridas y ese alguien solo era Sakura.

End Pov Naruto.

A lo lejos se podía divisar una pequeña que solo miraba aquel amor que ellos sentían, ella se sentía derrotada, se sentía mas sola que nunca era como un fuego que le quemaba por dentro algo que la lastimaba lentamente.

Se alejo de ellos con dirección a los casilleros para ir a buscar sus pertenencias, sabia que tenia que irse pero no precisamente a su casa.

_ -Esta sensación, no se va… quema.-_ Decía la dolida niña de ojos color luna.


	3. Solo confia en mi

**Bueno lo siento si me demoro algo en las conti xD jaja esque... ya sabe ._. ya casi entro a la escuela y creo que ya no las subire muy seguido x3 en fin la conti de hoy es corta :3 pero espero que sea de su agrado, cuidense! :3**

**Los personajes del anime/manga Naruto/Naruto Shippuden son del maestro Kishimoto :3 **

* * *

Cap. 3

Solo confía en mí.

El eco que se escuchaba en los pasillos se hacia presente, aquellos enamorados seguían abrazados, ni siquiera sintieron la presencia de la niña ojos de perla que se iba alejando por el pasillo casi arrastrando el alma.

Cuando como por un flechazo la imagen de la Hyuuga se hizo presente en la mente del Uzumaki, apartándose de su amada.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- Decía perpleja la peli-rosa

El solo volteo al salón, minándolo completamente vacío, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo en segundos haciéndolo estremecer, le clava la mirada a la persona enfrente de el y con decepción escupió.

-Hinata, se fue.-

Se sentía el peor amigo del mundo, había dejado a su amiga que se hundiera más y más en aquel mar que ni el mismo sabia de que estaba hecho, solo sabía que la había decepcionado por completo y eso lo frustraba de gran manera.

Su acompañante dio un suspiro profundo.

-Iré a buscarla.- Dijo decidida, sin siquiera esperar respuesta alguna.

Ella empezó a caminar por el corredor pero su paso fue detenido por el rubio, que se incorporo enfrente de ella haciéndola detener.

-Espera, iré contigo.- Simplemente le avisaba.

-No, tienes que irte a tu casa, te esperan.- Trataba de persuadirlo, ella sabia que era la única que podía arreglar este asunto.

El se dio cuenta que ella tenia toda la razón, no pudo objetar ante lógica mas notable como aquella, así que se quito de su paso, cabizbaja, ella siguió su camino dejando atrás al mirada de ángel.

El primer lugar en el que se pensó la peli-rosa fueron los casilleros, si ella tenia pertenencias ahí, ese era el lugar indicado para buscar.

Los pasillos estaban solos, solo se escuchaban los goteos de los bebederos que se encontraban en algunas secciones a lo largo del pasillo, cuando se escucharon unos pasos.

-_Debe ser ella.-_ Se afirmaba.

Camino hacia el lugar donde había escuchado aquellos pasos, cuando se encontró con una silueta, se detuvo a unos cuentos pasos, tratando de distinguirla, esa silueta era pequeña, sin forma todavía.

Se acerco mas para ver el perfil de la niña que buscaba, ella suspiro aliviada, por fin la había encontrado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hinata?- Pregunta preocupada al ver lo que la pequeña hacia.

Ella simplemente se reservo la respuesta, solo por el simple hecho de que se sentía dolida. Tomo una maleta que se encontraba en el interior de su casillero y dejando, a la ojos verde parada ahí, mientras ella empezó a caminar.

La Haruno, hizo un gesto de molestia, mientras seguía los pasos de la pequeña, cuando se posiciona detrás de ella haciéndola detener tomándola firmemente del brazo.

-Espera.- Dijo, la ojos verdes.

La Hyuuga se quedo quita, dándole la espalda sin decir ni media palabra, mientras la Haruno la suelta lentamente, posicionándose enfrente de ella.

-Hinata, si no me dices que ocurre no sabre como ayudarte.- Decía con un todo de tristeza.

La ojos de luna solo dio un suspiro.

-Yo no quiero tu ayuda.- Decía en susurro.

La peli-rosa miro que la pequeña llevaba una maleta.

_-Acaso ella planea…-_

-Debo irme.- Dijo al final la niña.

-¿Ha donde iras?- Pregunta preocupada.

-Lejos de aquí.- Responde.

-¿Tienes en donde quedarte?.- Pregunto la ojos verdes.- Es que, si quieres puedes venir a casa conmigo…-

-No quiero tu ayuda.- Se trataba de convencer.

-No tienes porque comportarte como la fuerte Hyuuga.-

-Tengo que, mi apellido me lo ordena.- Decía mientras empuñaba sus manos.

-Sabes que no tiene que ser así.- Trata de convencerla.

-Pero así es…-

-Si te llegara a pasar algo… Naruto…- Decía triste recordando el semblante de tristeza que tenia cuando estaban juntos.

-¿Qué pasa con Naruto?- Pregunta preocupada.

-Esta preocupado por ti.-

-No es cierto, si fuese así estaría aquí… ¿No crees?- La desmentía.

-Tu mejor que nadie debe de saber porque el siempre se va de aquí temprano los viernes…- Decía mientras aclaraba.

_-Cierto…-_ Pensaba para si.

-El se fue preocupado por ti…- Vuelve a decir.

-¿Segura?-

-En verdad…- Lo afirma.

La morena da un suspiro.

-¿A tus padres no les molestara que valla?- pregunta derrotada.

-Claro que no, a mis padres no les molestara que lleve compañía, así que no abra problema.- Dijo sonriente.

-E-esta bien.- Accedió al final. _–Solo porque no tengo a donde ir…-_ Se trataba de convencer.

Ambas salieron del instituto, en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las ramas al mecerse con el viento.

Al llegar a la casa de la Haruno, había solo silencio, una casa en la sombras, no había nadie, acto que al parecer a la ojos verde no le sorprendía, entraron a la casa y la pequeña morena se sentó en un sofá, mirando como la peli-rosa entraba a la cocina.

_-Me recuerda a mi casa…-_ Pensaba la pequeña Hyuuga.

La Haruno salio con un baso de limonada fresca en su mano, ofreciéndosela a morena, mientras se sienta enseguida de ella.

-Oye ¿Dónde están tus papas?- Pregunta en tono serio.

-Deben de estar trabajando, pero no tardan en ella, bueno eso creo.- Dijo sonriendo.

La morena da un suspiro.

-¿Cansada?.- Pregunta la ojos verdes.

-Decepcionada, en realidad.- Corrige.

-¿Decepcionada, porque? – Cuestiona.

-Mejor dicho, por quien.- Finaliza, con tono triste, mientras colocaba el baso en la mesa de centro que había en la sala.

Sakura, solo se le queda mirando.

_-¿Acaso será nuestra culpa? -_ Se cuestiona la peli-rosa

La morena sonríe de medio lado.

-No es culpa tuya y mucho menos de Naruto.- Aclara.

Ya aliviada la Haruno da un suspiro profundo, mientras que aquella sonrisa de la pequeña se desvanece en su rostro, tornándose serio.

-Es mi padre, quien me ha decepcionado.- Dijo mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos de solo pensarlo.

-¿Qué paso con tu padre?- Trata de ayudar.

-El, quiere casarse de nuevo.-Decía mientras una lagrima recorre su mejilla.

-¿Casarse de nuevo?- Pregunta sin pensar la peli-rosa.

-Bueno, cuando yo era pequeña, mi madre murió por culpa de una enfermedad, pero cuando ocurrió eso mi padre y yo nos acercamos más, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro-

-Ya veo, te dolió que tu padre buscara a otra persona…- Decía tratando de comprenderla.

-Es mucho mas complicado que eso, el siempre me decía que estaba bien conmigo, que no necesitaba a nadie mas… que siempre seriamos el y yo…- Las gotas de lagrimas seguían cayendo lentamente por sus rosadas mejillas.

-¿Es mala la mujer con la que quiere desposarse?-

-No lo se, no la conozco, pero no quiero conocerla tampoco…-

-Hinata, ¿quieres mucho a tu padre verdad?´-

-Si.- Responde rápidamente.

-Pues creo que es hora de que lo demuestres, cuando alguien quiere a otra persona solo desea lo mejor para el, si tu padre es feliz con esa persona debes de apoyarlo, el te apoyaría si te pasara lo mismo… de eso estoy segura.- Le sonríe mientras de la un abrazo.

La morena le corresponde, mientras deja de derramar lagrimas.

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres, papa...? pues… eso tendrás… ya no me importa nada._

-Gracias…- Susurra la Hyuuga.

-No tienes porque agradecer nada…para eso estamos las amigas- Dijo sonriendo.

_-Amigas...-_

* * *

_**Nos vemos en la conti! =D byee!**_


	4. Sonrisa de cristal

**Disculpen la demora de la conti xD esque... no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribir x3 pero bueno esta la acabo de terminar x3 en fin solo espero que sea de su agrado jeje *w* y gracias por sus comentarios todos son bienvenidos! OwO**

**Nota: los personajes del anime/manga Naruto/Naruto Shippuden son del maestro Kishimoto -w-**

* * *

Cap 4.

Sonrisa de cristal

En la habitación de la Haruno había dos tendidos en el suelo, en uno se encontraba la morena mirando por la ventana, pensativa, recordando los momentos que estuvo con su padre, mientras que del otro lado estaba la ojos verdes cuestionándose el complejo pasado del Uzumaki, el nunca le había hablado de este y la curiosidad se hacia mas presente al estar con la única persona que podía hablarle de este, su mejor amiga.

-Oye…- Susurra con delicadeza la Hyuuga.

-¿Qué pasa?- Responde igual en susurro.

-L-lo s-siento…- Decía susurrando, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Cuestiona con gentileza la Haruno.

-Por la manera en que trate, en verdad no era mi intención llegar a tanto… lo siento.- Susurro, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, una de las pocas cosas que no le gustaba hacer era pedir disculpas.

-No tienes porque disculparte, todo quedo en el paso.- Sonrío.

-Si, tienes razón.- Decía mientras le regalaba una sincera sonrisa.

Ambas se quedaron en completo silencio, disfrutando de la serenidad que se sentía en esa habitación.

-Ya veo que fue lo que Naruto miro de ti…- Piensa en voz alta la morena.

-¿Cómo dices?- Cuestiona perpleja.

-Bueno, es que eres tan comprensiva y bueno tu entiendes.- Decía un poco nerviosa la Hyuuga.

-Bueno, creo que aun no le inspiro tanta confianza a Naruto…- Susurraba tristemente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- Cuestiona confundida.

-Bueno, a decir verdad no se mucho de el…creo que te tiene mas confianza a ti, que a mi- Murmura.

-No digas eso, eres su novia.- Resalta.

-Pero tu eres su mejor amiga, tu sabes mas de el que yo…-

La morena se queda completamente en silencio, su semblante se torno a uno completamente serio, bajo su blanca mirada mientras daba un suspiro cansado.

-¿A que quieres llegar?- Pregunta con sigilo.

-Solo, quiero entenderlo…- Con melancolía dijo, la ojos verdes decía.

La morena sonrío por la reacción que tuvo la Haruno, dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno, supongo que no esta demás hablarte un poco de tu novio…-

-Para nada, solo quiero ayudarlo.- Decía desesperada la ojos verdes.

La morena empezó a hablarle de las crudas pero reales palabras que el rubio un día le había confesado, el día en que se volverían amigos inseparables…

Flash Back

Se encontraban en el patio del hogar del Uzumaki, en una pequeña mesa colocada debajo de un árbol, alrededor había unas peculiares flores color blanco, que brillaban mas con aquel atardecer que se hacia presente, mientras, solo había silencio en aquella casa.

Ambos se encontraban escribiendo unas notas en sus cuadernillos, por una tarea que les habían en cargado esa misma mañana, solo se escuchaba el ruidillo de la punta del lápiz al danzar sobre la hoja de un lado a otro.

-Oigan chicos, ¿no quieren algo de tomar?- Pregunta de manera gentil un hombre alto, cabellera larga con un color peculiar, blanco como la nieve, ojos levemente rasgados, oscuros.

-No gracias.- Responde con gentileza la invitada.

-Si ocupan algo, con confianza me avisan.- Decía mientras regalaba una blanca sonrisa, dando la media vuelta y regresando al interior de la casa.

-Oye Naruto, que agradable es tu padre.- Decía la morena con una sonrisa.

-E-el, n-no…- Suspira -Nada, olvídalo.-

-Anda, ¿que pasa?- Pregunta ya un poco preocupada.

-Es que… el no es mi padre.- Susurraba el rubio.

Ella se quedo helada, siempre había tenido la vaga impresión de que la vida de ojos azules era perfecta ya que el jamás se había mostrado molesto ante cualquier suceso de su hogar, siempre que le mencionaban de este, el decía que tenia un buen padre, pero solo eso, jamás había hablado mas de ese tema.

-L-lo siento, yo no quise…- Trataba de arreglar las cosas, pero sabía que era tarde.

-No te preocupes, en realidad nadie lo sabia.-

-Comprendo… ¿y el es… pariente tuyo?-

-No, solo es mi padrino, su nombre es Jiraya, era el mejor amigo de mi padre.- Decía con un desden melancólico

- Entiendo, mi madre igual falleció… me dolió mucho su perdida-

El sonríe irónico ante la mala interpretación que tuvo la Hyuuga.

-Hinata…-

-¿Si?-

-Mis padres no murieron… ellos, me abandonaron…-

La pequeña niña se quedo sumamente sorprendida ante la declaración tan cruda que le había hecho el Uzumaki su aliento se había ido solo por unos momentos, su corazón bombeaba rápidamente, se sentía nerviosa, sabia que había rasguñado una herida que estaba apunto de sanarle a su amigo.

-No tienes porque preocuparte Hinata.- Decía fríamente, con la cabeza agachada. –Jamás había hablado con alguien al respecto, lo siento si hice que te incomodara, simplemente…- Sonríe – Olvídalo.

Ella recupero su aliento, sabia que lo había herido al hacerlo recordar, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de curarlo.

-N-naruto, si q-quieres hablamos de e-eso.- Decía tartamudeando, no quería herirlo de nuevo. –Si quieres te puedo ayudar, solo… confía…-

Levanto rápidamente su cabeza al terminar de escuchar lo que su acompañante le había dicho, no se espero a que ella se ofreciera a hablar del tema, ya que, por lo general otras personas pensaban que lo mejor era no hablarlo solo para no causarle mas dolor, sin saber que al hacer que el lo callé, el se lastima aun mas que diciéndolo…

El suspira.

-Mis padres… eran unos ladrones, a ellos solo les interesaba la plata, lo demás estaba de sobra, incluyéndome. Jiraya mi padrino, era el mejor amigo de mi padre, el trataba de convencerlo de hacer una vida sin crímenes, pero mi padre siempre se negaba, nunca le gusto que le digieran que hacer, somos la deshonra de la familia Uzumaki.- No le costaba hablar de ese tema, durante años había intentado sacarlo, pero no podía y ahora las palabras fluían solas.

-¿Te incluyen a ti también?,- Pregunta sin pensar.

-Así es.-

-¿Pero… porque?-

-Llevo la misma sangre que mis padres, eso es suficiente para ellos.-

La Hyuuga agacha la cabeza, se sentía triste por lo que le pasaba a su amigo, pero sabia que lo único que podía hacer era escuchar…solo eso.

-Un día mi padre, le había pedido dinero a un mafioso, dinero que ni siquiera pago, cuando sus ayudantes fueron a cobrar mis padres huyeron de la cuidad, dejándome en la casa de mis abuelos, ellos ni siquiera se preocupaban por mi, ni por mis estudios, nada.-

-¿Nadie creía en ti?-

-Nadie, estaba completamente solo, rodeado de miradas con desprecio… cuando, un día Jiraya se entero de la deuda de mis padres y su huida de la cuidad así que fue al hogar de mis abuelos a preguntar por mi, ellos hablaron, Jiraya fue por mi y me trajo a este lugar, desde entonces el me a cuidado, me a dado todo lo que puede dar, todo lo que siempre desee, el ha sido un padre para mi.-

-¿No has vuelto con tus abuelos?-

-Si, pero en lo personal, no quisiera volver… ellos para mi ya no son familia.-

-N-naruto-Kun.-

Ella se balanceo hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, dándole un calido abrazo, mientras el solo lo corresponde abrazándola con mas fuerza, siendo observados por unos ojos negros.

_-Yo sabía que algún día hablarías con alguien de eso… hijo.-_

End Flash Back

La ojos verde se había quedado en silencio, aun no digería las palabras que confeso la Hyuuga, se había dado cuenta que el rubio había sufrido por culpa de su pasado y aun así el siempre se mostraba optimista ante sus adversidades, siempre mostraba una calida sonrisa aparentemente inquebrantable, sonrisa bacía para la Hyuuga.

-Sabes, Naruto… desde ese día no había vuelto a sonreír honestamente… hasta el día en que te conoció…- Susurraba la Hyuuga

-¿Enserio?-

-Así es, la verdad agradezco que el se haya enamorado de ti, ya que yo… nunca logre que sonriera con tanta honestidad a como lo hace contigo y aun que creo que no debería de gustarme esa idea, me agrada y bastante, solo porque el por fin encontró a alguien con quien puede ser feliz y me alegro que seas tu…-

-Gracias…- Sonreía ante las palabras que le había dicho la morena.

-No es por romper este lindo momento pero, tenemos que irnos a dormir… ¿No crees?- Murmuraba

-Si, ya es algo tarde.- Decía mientras se le escapaba un bostezo

-Que descanses.-

-Buenas noches.-

Ambas se arroparon en sus sabanas, quedándose profundamente dormidas.

* * *

**Bueno creo que eso es todo x3 y bueno en fin... nos vemos en la conti =D gracias por leerme n_n**


	5. Mi lado de la moneda

Cap. 5

Mi lado de la moneda.

Era una noche tranquila, con un viento arrasador que se esparcía por todo el lugar, el cielo levemente despejado, se podían divisar unas pequeñas nubes grises, en todo el lugar, haciendo que se notara mas sombría aquella noche.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar el fuerte ruido de una batería que estaba siendo salvajemente despedazada ante tantos golpeteos consecutivos, una guitarra eléctrica que chillaba a la par con el tono singular del bajo, todos tocando en acorde.

Eran chillidos para cualquiera, menos para un selecto grupo de personas que degustaban de tal "armoniosa melodía" del despreciado para mucho, pero el bendito para pocos, el tan afamado metal.

Aquellos instrumentos que tocaban en conjunto fueron seguidos por unas letras mas bien gritadas, por una voz ronca pero varonil.

-Locked in clutch, Pushed in place, Hold your breath, Listen! I am a world before I am a man, I was a creature before I could stand, I will remember before I forget, before I foget that!...-

Se escucha un puertazo, y las letras fueron calladas por el impacto.

-Escuche!- Gritaba con rudeza una voz jadeante.

Todos dejaron de tocar en seco, mientras se quedaban con una cara de molestia y gran aburrimiento esperando a que la persona que había parado su ensayo digiera lo que tenia que decir, esperando a que fuese importante.

-Ya llego la pizza.- Se encontraba de pie con una caja blanca en sus manos, mientras que su rostro mostraba una fingida sonrisa y sus ojos cristalinos.

-Te sugiero que pongas la pizza en la mesa antes de que se tuesten mas tus manos.- Dijo un hombre dejando la guitarra en su estuche.

-Jajaja, creo que tienes razón Sasuke.- Se acerco a la mesa y la coloco mientras miraba sus manos con un color rojo quemado, mientras su rostro formaba un puchero, acto que hizo que todos soltaran una carcajada.

-Hey Suigetsu, huele a carne asada.- Decía otro chico mientras dejaba su bajo recargado en la pared.

-Pásenme una rebanada.- Se escuchaba detrás de la batería.

-Aquí tienes Gaara.- Lazo un trozo de pizza que callo en las manos del peli-rojo.

-Gracias, Itachi.- Hablo con la boca llena.

-Oigan Uchiha's.-

-¿Qué?- Cuestionaron al mismo tiempo.

-No nos han contado que paso con su jefa.-

-Trae la loca idea de volverse a casar.- Decía el Uchiha mayor.

-En lo personal, que haga lo que quiera.- concluyo el menor saliendo de la habitación.

-Hey Sasuke, si no vuelves me comeré el trozo de pizza que dejaste.-

-Pero ya esta mordido Suigetsu,- Se escucho nuevamente detrás de la batería.

-¿Y? sigue siendo comida.- Finalizaba mientras tomaba el trozo a medio comer que habían abandonado en la mesa, mientras le daba tremendas mordidas.

-Que asco.- Dijo el moreno mayor.

Pov. Sasuke

Salí de ahí, no quería seguir escuchando aquellas heladas palabras que habían dicho, ¿Cómo pueden hablar de ese tema así como así? Se que ha Itachi no le importa en lo absoluto este tema, solo porque no vive con mi madre, pero… es que ¿no tiene cerebro acaso?

-Tsk, mierda.- Suelto entre dientes saliendo de aquel taller.

Las calles estaban repletas de personas, que iban de un lugar a otro, unas a paso lento, otras casi dejando humo detrás suyo, unas cuantas chocando con otras recibiendo una queja, otros simplemente seguían su paso, el ruido de los carros me era una completa molestia, me retumbaban los oído al escuchar el chillido del claxon de los autos, lo frenos improvisados, en fin, la vida cotidiana. Pero la calma y la angustia pronto llegaría a mi, me acercaba a mi casa, mi templo, mi soledad.

Suspire profundamente cuando me encontraba frente a un edificio de 9 pisos, entre con sigilo, no me gustaban mis vecinas, pero por suerte nadie estaba, tome el ascensor para dirigirme al piso 3 habitación 15A, abrí la puerta y como siempre, la oscuridad y el silencio eran los que siempre me daban la bienvenida a mi hogar, el hecho de llegar a casa y no ver ha nadie es una sensación que te deja marcado casi de por vida, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al refrigerador para observar una hoja que sin verla ya sabia perfectamente que decía.

"_Hijo me quedare tiempo extra en el trabajo, hay comida en el refrigerador solo la calientas, nos vemos en la cena, te amo"_

Reí por dentro, ya hasta ni necesitaba que me avisara, porque siempre me decía lo mismo, cada día era igual que el pasado, no había como romper la monótona rutina, me era frustrante, solo podía ir con mi padre, pero eso era una mala idea, nunca nos llevamos bien, el siempre prefirió a mi hermano aun que en realidad no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Aun no me entraba el apetito, así que fui directo a mi habitación, me encerré para poderme recostar y tratar de olvidar lo que mi madre me había dicho hace dos noches atrás.

End Pov Sasuke.

Flash Back

La cena estaba servida, se podía sentir el calor que una madre da n su hogar, el aroma de la carne cosida se encontraba dispersado por toda la habitación, aroma que solo era percibido por dos personas, se escuchaban lo típicos ruidillos de los cubiertos cortando la carne, el baso al colocarse en la mesa, todo era perfecto, era acogedor.

-Hijo, tengo que decirte algo.- Susurraba la madre.

-¿Qué pasa mama?- Sin importancia preguntaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

-En estos meces, he salido con alguien… y planeamos casarnos.- Susurro distraída, esperando alguna reclamación.

Se escucho caer el baso con agua y el silencio se hizo presente, el rostro de alegría de una madre cambio a uno serio, la brillante mirada del hijo se convirtió en una completamente oscura, se levanto y se retiro dejando con las palabras flotando en el aire, de aquella habitación que había perdido aquel toque acogedor que se sentía hacia poco. Un puertazo se escucho y la cara de lamento de la madre se presento.

-Sasuke-Kun, tenemos que hablar.- Con desespero hablaba, mientras se acercaba a la habitación de el.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.- Respondió serio sin una aparente importancia.

-Pero quiero discutirlo contigo.- Volvió a intentar.

-No hay nada que discutir, tu sola ya tomaste tu decisión, mi palabra… ya no vale nada.- Fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon y el silencio se volvió sepulcral en aquel pequeño departamento.

Pov Sasuke

¿Cómo pudo tener el descaro de decirme que se quiere casar? Sin ni siquiera me había dicho que salía con alguien, ni lo menciono, nada, esto es…es mas como… una traición y de mi propia madre.

Me recosté en mi cama ya no quería saber nada de ella ni el tipo con el que planeaba esposarse, solo quería ignorar esa pequeña escena, me puse mis audífonos y los puse a todo volumen ya no quería escuchar ningún tipo de reclamo o intento de persuasión de su parte. Creo que es la única manera de ignorarlo.

End Pov Sasuke

-_¿Por qué no me deja explicarle, porque no me deja hacer que nuevamente, tengamos una familia…-_ Pensaba para si la madre mientras arrastraba sus pies a su habitación, sintiendo que había herido a su hijo, a su preciado hijo.

End Flash Back

La noche ya reinaba en todo el lugar, la luna brillaba en lo más alto, el cielo se había despejado completamente y el silencio aun se hacia presente aun que fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse, ruido que desconecto al moreno de sus pensamientos se levanto y miro a aquella mujer de blanca piel similar a la de el, con bolsas de mandado pero en su rostro se reflejaba la angustia que sentía, el joven se acerco a ella en silencio y le ayudo guardar las provisiones.

-¿Paso algo?- Susurro en seco.

-No, n-nada.- Respondió distraída.

-¿Te peleaste con tu noviecillo?- Soltó con repugnancia y con aire de orgullo.

-Fue, algo peor.- Decía con la mirada perdida.

Volteo a verla con un pequeño brillo en sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Terminaron?- No pudo evitar decirlo con un leve entusiasmo y asombro a la vez.

-No…-

-¿Entonces…?-

-El tiene una hija…- Susurro.

-¿Hija?- Repitió perplejo.

-Si y al parecer se escapo de su casa… creo que es mi culpa- Decía mientras se cristalizaban sus orbes oscuros.

-No digas tonterías, No la conoces… ¿Cierto?-

-No, pero ella no quiere que su padre se case.-

-_Con cuerdo con ella.-_ Pensó mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa. –En todo caso no es tu culpa, no tienes porque ponerte así.- Replico en voz alta.

-Me iré, lo ayudare a buscarla.-

-No es tu obligación, si ella se quiso ir, pues ni modo.-

Ella solo se dio la vuelta dejando solo al moreno, sin respuesta alguna, abrió lentamente la puerta de la casa.

-Si tu te llegaras a escapar, yo también te buscara.- Susurro mientras cerraba la puerta.


	6. Adios a la confianza

**Espero que me disculpen con la demora ._. con eso de que entre a la escuela puff adios a mi tiempo en fin aqui se las dejo xD uno que anda ocupada aqui con mi novio 8-) jaja patooo I loveee yoouuuu~ (LLLLLLLLLLLL) o/o bueno bueno me boy -w- byeee :3**

* * *

Cap. 6

Adiós a la confianza.

Pov Hinata.

No puedo conciliar el sueño, este frío aun recorre mi cuerpo, aun puedo escuchar las heladas palabras que mi padre me había dicho, el quiere esposarse ni siquiera se con quien, no me había dicho nada de esa mujer, ¿porque tubo que manteármelo en secreto?… ¿Por qué no me pude dar cuenta?. El reloj dice que son las 2 de la mañana y yo aun sigo aquí tirada en los tendidos y ni señal de mi padre, creo que ni cuenta se dio que me fui de la casa, tal vez es mejor para el mantenerme lejos, después de todo yo soy la que le impide casarse.

El andar de las manecillas del reloj son como campanadas para mi cabeza me retumban dejándome aturdida, hasta el mismo viento que sopla afuera haciendo mecer las ramas de los árboles me perturba, me siento tan sensible, tan sola, tan… rota.

-_Ya… ya no soporto esto…-_ Pensaba mientras mis ojos se iban cubriendo por una delgada capa de lagrimas.

Volteo temerosa a mi alrededor mientras mis ojos solo ven la densa oscuridad de la noche, volteo a ver a mi compañera y me levanto de golpe, los tendidos en los que se encontraba ella estaban revueltos pero, ella no estaba, por un momento me asuste pero luego pensé con la cabeza mas fría y deduje que fue a recostarse a su cama.

-_Creo que yo haría lo mismo.-_ Sonreí amargamente, aun no podía tragarme la idea de que estaba sola.

Derrotada di un suspiro profundo y una mueca de molestia se formo en mi rostro escuchaba murmullos de los cuales no les prestaba atención, sentía mi cuerpo cada vez mas pesado mis ojos se estaban cerrando poco a poco, me deje caer en esas sabanas blancas que se encontraban debajo de mi, respire profundamente como si eso me quitara un peso de encima era desgastante seguir martirizándome por eso, así que simplemente me deje llevar por la tranquilidad de la noche, cerrando lentamente mis ojos y quedando profundamente dormida.

End pov Hinata.

El nerviosismo y la preocupación tomaban posesión de la atmosfera de la mansión Hyuuga, mientras que dentro de esta se encontraba un hombre de cabellos castaños brillosos, estatura alta, rostro levemente pálido, ojos blancos como copos de nieve pero que transmitían una aguda tristeza. Se encontraba en la sala principal dando vueltas en esta, como si estuviera esperando algo, mordía levemente su pulgar como rastro de preocupación, en eso se escuchan unos toquidos en la puerta principal, por el asombro que el sintió dio un brinquito y su corazón aumentaba los latidos, como pudo se posiciono enfrente de la puerta abriéndola de golpe mientras en sus ojos se posicionaba un singular brillo pero este se apago levemente al ver a una mujer de tes blanca, ojos negros como esa noche, cabellos largos y brillosos que deslumbraban por la luz de la sala, ella se quedo observando al hombre enfrente suyo y fue como si con la mirada ella le preguntaba algo y este al notarlo negó levemente su cabeza a ella se le cubrieron sus ojos negros con una delgada capa de lagrimas balanceándose a ese hombre cayendo en sus brazos formando un caluroso abrazo mientras que el se lo correspondía.

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos.- Susurro con delicadeza mientras se aferraba mas al pecho de el.

-Eso espero, eso espero.- Su voz sonaba melancólica y sus ojos perdían ese brillo.

El tiempo pasaba, mientras aquellas dos personas aun seguían en la sala tomando un poco de té, en completo silencio, estaban abrazados, pero sus rostros reflejaban aquella preocupación que sus cuerpos sentían, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada era un silencio doliente pero fue interrumpido por el sonar del teléfono, ese hombre casi arrastrando su cuerpo llego al teléfono.

-¿Diga?- Hablo forzadamente.

-¿Hablo a la residencia Hyuuga?- Se escucho del otro lado una voz de una jovencita.

-Así es, ¿Qué paso?- Cuestiono ya un poco interesado.

-Solo le aviso que aquí se encuentras su hija… Hinata.-

-¿Qué? ¿Donde esta mi hija?- Hablo ya alterado y con un tono de superioridad.

-No se preocupe señor, yo soy amiga de su hija, se encuentra con la familia Haruno.- Aun sonaba tranquila, ya se imaginaba que el reaccionaria así.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija?- Ya se encontraba mas calmado.

-Su hija esta dormida por el momento, disculpe si no le avise antes pero es que, ella no tiene mucho de que se fue a dormir,-

-Si esta bien no te preocupes, pero necesito que me des tu dirección, tengo que ir por mi hija.-

-Vivo en la colonia Prados entre cerezo y roble numero 573-

-Gracias…-

-No agradezca nada, y que pase buenas noches adiós-

-Adiós.-

Cuelgan.

Aquella mujer se levando de golpe y rápidamente se posiciono enseguida de su amado Hiashi, tomándole del brazo su rostro denotaba aquella esperanza de lo que había dicho, sabia que el había obtenido algo de información, ya que su tenso cuerpo se había aflojado radicalmente, Hiashi al sentir el agarre de aquella mujer, voltea a verle con una sonrisa ligeramente formada en sus labios, mientras la toma por la cintura y la acerca a su pecho abrazándola fuertemente, al soltarse ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Vamos por mi hija.- Dijo al fin con ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Vamos.- Afirmo con una tierna sonrisa.

Ambos salieron de aquella casa con rumbo a la dirección del hogar de la familia Haruno, el viento soplaba asiendo que todas las ramas bailasen en compás, la luna brillaba en lo mas alto iluminando aquella noche de angustia de un hombre que pensaba que lo había perdido todo, su acompañante, su confidente, su… hija.

Al llegar al hogar de la Haruno, ambos morenos que quedaron mirando fijamente la entrada de la casa, ninguno de los dos hacia el mínimo intento por decir alguna palabra, ambos dieron un suspiro cansado, pero lleno de alivio, aun que la duda carcomía los pensamientos del castaño.

-_¿Estaré listo para enfrentarme a esto? Lo último que quiero es causarle más problemas a mi hija…-_

Por el otro lado la acompañante de ojos negros estaba siendo apoderada por un nerviosismo que nunca había sentido, le temía al rechazo, al no ser aceptada por aquello que siempre deseo, por una hija.

_-Solo espero que no me rechaces… Hinata…- _

El moreno ya con determinación se dispuso a hacer notar su presencia haciendo que la puerta principal recibiera unos leves pero firmes toquidos, al finalizarlos ambos esperaron con impaciencia, ambos temían de la reacción de la pequeña Hyuuga, ambos esperaban en silencio. La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras dejaba ver a una pequeña con un pantalón y blusa color azul claro, cabellos largos y rosados, piel blanca y tersa, ojos verdes esmeralda mientras en sus finos labios se dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

-¿Ustedes son los papas de Hinata?- Pregunto aun con su sonrisa mientras los observaba.

La morena sintió una extraña sensación en su estomago al a verla unido a la familia, un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus pálidas mejillas mientras en su sonrisa se formaba una tierna sonrisa, mientras que el castaño solo sonrío a lo que la pequeña había concluido se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

La Haruno abrió lentamente la puerta como señal de que podían pasar, ambos morenos se adentraron al hogar mientras la ojos verdes cerraba silenciosamente la puerta.

-Tomen asiento.- Concluyo mientras que con su mano los invitaba a sentarse. Ambos tomaron asiento mientras esperaban en silencio.

-¿Gustan algo de tomar?- Cuestiono con educación.

-No gracias.- Se limito a responder la morena.

-¿Dónde se encuentra mi hija?- Apresuradamente pregunto.

-Se encuentra arriba, durmiendo.-

-¡Necesito ver a Hinata!.- Se levanto de golpe hablándole directamente a la pequeña.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que el se tranquilizara.

Pov Hinata

Aquellos murmullos se hicieron mas fuertes, pero aun no cuento con la fuerza suficiente como para ponerme de pie, me siento tan cansada, quisiera que la noche termine de una vez por todas, quiero que sea mañana para tratar de ignorar aquello que quema mi alma.

Aun sigo dando vuelta en los tendidos, aun siento aquel nudo que se pone mas tenso en la boca de mi estomago, extrañamente me siento angustiada, un poco desesperada, quisiera que esto se quite de una vez.

-¡Necesito ver a Hinata!.-

Al escuchar esas palabras me siente de golpe, ¿Acaso aquella voz es de mi… padre? Un estremecimiento recorrió mi columna en una fracción de segundo provocando que tiemble involuntariamente, quito las sabanas que aun cubrían la mitad de mi cuerpo, me pongo de pie me acerco a paso lento a la puerta para abrirla lentamente.

-Debe aun estar cansada.-

Esa voz es de Sakura, ¿Ella localizo a mi padre? Probablemente solo vino por que ella se lo pidió y yo que pensé que ella era mi amiga, creo que me equivoque nuevamente, no podemos confiar ni en nuestra propia sombra, me arrepiento tanto de haberle hecho caso y no irme, de seguro ese dolor ya se hubiera ido…


	7. Y por fin la venda se cayo

**Bueno aqui ando nuevamentee x33! y em este.. o.o solo paso rapido esque ando asiendo tarea y asi x3 espero que les guste la contii cuidensee *-***

* * *

Cap 7

Y por fin la venda se cayo,

Pov Hinata

Creo que ya es hora de encarar a mi padre, ya no quiero seguir escondiéndome, mas vale que le de punto final a este trago amargo, entre mas rápido lo haga mas rápido lo podré dejar a un lado.

Salgo completamente decidida, camino firmemente por aquel corredor completamente oscuro, doy un pequeño giro a la izquierda para encontrarme con las escaleras, pero no quise dar un paso mas sentí como mi cuerpo se quedo clavado al suelo había algo que me detenía, mis ojos se abrieron completamente al igual que mi boca que demostraba el asombro que tenia, haya abajo podía ver a mi padre sentado en la sala principal pero enseguida de el se encontraba una mujer completamente extraña para mi.

Mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente, mis ojos se cristalizaban lentamente, aquella mujer era de piel pálida, ojos grandes color negros profundos con un brillo singular, sus labios eran finos levemente pintados con rosa pálido, sus cabellos eran casi igual de largos que los míos, solo que los de ella tenían un color azulino que los hacia resaltar, empuñe ambas manos, mientras aquellos cristales salían de mis ojos recorriendo rápidamente mis mejillas, sabia que aquella mujer era con quien mi padre se quería desposarse, era evidente, tenían sus dedos entrelazados.

-Es ella…- Se me escapo de mis labios casi en susurro, por suerte nadie de los que se encontraban abajo había alcanzado a escuchar ese pequeño susurro que salio desprevenidamente de mis labios.

Suspire hondamente, mientras con mis manos trataba de secar aquellos caminos que dejaron esos fríos cristales en mi piel, a paso firme y sin hacer algún ruido baje lentamente las escaleras, decidida, esperando a ver que era lo que me esperaba al terminar de bajar ese ultimo escalón que estaba aproximándose lentamente, mientras mi manos temblaban del miedo que sentía, no quería escuchar que la voz de mi padre me afirme aquellos pensamientos que cruzaron por mi mente al ver a semejante mujer a su lado.

Cuidadosamente bajo el ultimo escalón, me quede parada ahí por unos segundos mientras aquellas personas seguían perdidamente sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron que ya había bajado, trate de hacer acto de mi presencia así que decidí carraspear un poco mi garganta, mientras miraba que la cabeza agachada de mi padre posicionaba sus blancas perlas en dirección donde había escuchado ese ruido, esas perlas estaban sin brillo, aquella luz que tanto irradiaba aquella mirada se encontraba completamente extinta, sentí como mi corazón se apretó bruscamente, me acerque a paso lento a el aun con el dolor de ver a su mirada extinta, el al reaccionar se dio cuenta que me encontraba acercándome a el, aquella melancólica mirada instantáneamente se lleno de luz, su rostro se ilumino y rápidamente fue hacia donde me encontraba yo dando un abrazo fuertemente, pensé que al sentir su abrazo llenaría el vacío, pero no fue así.

End pov Hinata.

Al momento en que se separaron, se quedaron mirando fijamente, el rostro de preocupación que tenia el completo control de el se había trasformado rápidamente en uno lleno de paz y tranquilidad, pero eso se fue apagando al ver que los ojos blancos de su hija estaban completamente enfocados en los de aquella mujer de ojos totalmente opuestos a los de ella, el sintió un leve tambaleo, había olvidado completamente que aquellas dos mujeres aun no se presentaban y tomando en cuenta que la razón por la cual su hija se había marchado de su casa era por la llegada de aquella mujer de sonrisa completamente sincera, se notaba que se había alegrado de que ambos estaba por fin juntos, los miraba como solo una madre puede hacerlo.

El lugar se había tornado con una atmósfera sumamente densa, Hinata aun no quitaba los ojos de aquella mujer, su rostro no mostraba nada, estaba completamente vacío, el silencio reinaba completamente ese lugar, nadie tenia el valor suficiente como para romper esa pequeña y delgada capa que el mismo silencio había creado en tan solo unos instantes, aquellos ojos verdes observaban detenidamente la escena que se estaba formando, aquel hombre de larga cabellera igual simplemente se limito a observar que era lo que pasaría, quien seria la primera en romper aquel frío silencio.

-¿Quién es ella?- Cuestiono firmemente, mientras dirigía la mirada a esos ojos iguales a los de ella.

- Ella es…- Daba un suspiro mientras trataba de juntar las fuerzas necesarias, no quería seguir lastimando a su hija, ya no mas.

-Espera…- Se escucho una delicada voz.

Hinata instantáneamente volteo a ver a la dueña de aquella voz, con un poco de impresión reflejada en su rostro, la voz de aquella mujer era semejante a la que su madre tenía. Aquella mujer se levanta lentamente mientras se coloca enfrente de aquella niña mirándola tiernamente mientras sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa.

-Soy Mikoto Uchiha, es un placer conocerte Hinata.- Su voz parecía mas un susurro.

-E-es un placer…-

Se había quedado completamente atónica, solo sentía que los recuerdos de su madre la abrumaban rápidamente, había olvidado quien era antes, había olvidado la manera en la que su madre la había educado, aquella gentileza que siempre brindaba, aquel calor que irradiaba simplemente con una sonrisa, ella, sin darse cuenta había cambiado completamente su forma de ser, ahora simplemente se comportaba como una niña mimada, ahora era una persona totalmente distinta a lo que ella fue un día, a lo que su madre había esperado de ella, fue cuando fue sintiendo una abrumadora culpa caer sobre sus hombros.

-Hinata, vamos a casa…- Dijo su padre mientras colocaba su brazo en su pequeño hombro.

Hinata aun no podía digerir lo que se había dado cuenta, así que solo atino a agachar la cabeza, como a ella siempre le enseñaron el silencio otorga.

-Espera…- Susurro Mikoto.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunta confundido mientras Hinata levanta su cabeza como muestra de asombro.

-Ella, no tiene por que irse el día de hoy, puede quedarse con su amiga, aun tiene mucho que pensar, por favor no la obligues…-

El solo quito su brazo del hombro de su hija mientras asentía con su cabeza dándole la razón a la morena.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte… hija.-

Ella sonrío para si, le habían quitado un peso de encima se sentía realmente bien al por fin dar un respiro, quería meditar mejor sus actos y ya no cometer el error de actuar con egoísmo como ahora era su costumbre, dio un suspiro profundo.

-Con una condición…-

Ambos mayores la miraron completamente perplejos, simplemente no se les ocurría cual era aquella condición que ella tenia.

-Que preparen una pequeña reunión para conocernos mejor…- Aquello fue dirigido exclusivamente a Mikoto que sus ojos se le cristalizaron solo por que se sentía aceptada por esa pequeña niña.

-Eso significa…- Decía Hiashi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Así es…- Le respondía antes de que terminara de preguntar.

-¿Aceptas?- No podía contener la emoción que sentía la aprobación de su hija.

-Claro, papa te mereces a una mujer como Mikoto-sama- Por alguna extraña razón ella se sentía bien por lo que había dicho, no sentía ni remordimiento, ni hipocresía, simplemente sentía la calidez que aquella mujer tenia.

El solo le pudo dar un abrazo, mientras era correspondido por esos pequeños brazos de su hija, no quería soltarla, se sentía orgulloso de que por fin ella haya entendido que el no se encontraba en un error al haber escogido a esa mujer como su futura esposa, se separaron quedando frente a frente el se inclino hacia ella y le regalo un calido beso en su frente asiendo que las pálidas mejillas de la morena se ruborizaran al instante, se separaron y el se coloco enseguida de su futura mujer, Hinata se coloco enseguida de su amiga, Sakura.

-Bueno hija, mañana vendré por ti.- Aun se le notaba la alegría que sentía.

-Claro papá.- Respondió también con una sonrisa.

-Cuídate mucho Hinata.- Se despidió esa mujer aun con su tierna mirada en sus oscuros ojos brillantes.

Esa pareja se marcho de aquel hogar y el silencio no tardaba en apoderarse de aquella gran sala.

-Sakura…- Susurro.

-¿Pasa algo…?-

-Gracias por traer a mi padre…-

-En realidad yo solo le avise donde te encontrabas para que no se preocupara, el decidió por su cuenta venir por ti…-

-Aun así, gracias.-

Ambas subieron a la habitación de Sakura para recostarse en aquellos tendidos que ahora se encontraban fríos y rígidos pero al tener contacto con aquellas niñas se empezaron a entibiarse poco a poco, llenándolas de calor.

Pov Sasuke.

Por alguna extraña razón aun no puedo conciliar el sueño, sigo dando vueltas en mi cama, tal vez es por que mi descuidada madre aun no se reporta, ¿se encontrara bien?, bueno ella sabe lo que hace, aun que se encuentra con su noviecillo, tal vez… ¡No! Mi madre no es de esas mujeres que se dejan manipular por los hombres, ella sabe cuidarse sola.

Lentamente siento que mi cuerpo se va desgastando poco a poco tengo varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño, pero creo que hoy será el gran día, por fin podré dormir, solo espero que nadie me interrumpa como es de costumbre, si no es Itachi, es mi madre y si no es ella son las vecinas, eso es sumamente irritante, pero ahora solo me acompaña el silencio, mi fiel acompañante, aquellas manecillas del reloj ya no me perturban ahora fuese como si quisieran arrullarme, el sueño lentamente se va apoderando de mi… mientras caigo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Domingo por la mañana, una pequeña fracción de luz entra por mi ventana directamente a mi rostro, es algo incomodo, me incorporo rápidamente mientras miro al reloj, son las 8:15 de la mañana, me levanto mientras arrastro mi cuerpo a la ducha.

Dejo que el agua caiga sobre mi cabeza mientras recorre rápidamente mi cuerpo, se siente agradable, esta fresca, quisiera quedarme horas ahí dentro pero algo me lo impide, el ruido de mi estomago me recuerda que aun no e tomado mi desayuno, salgo de la ducha, me alisto para irme a preparar algo, pero que sorpresa es la que me doy el desayuno ya esta servido, lo había olvidado mi madre no va a trabajar los domingos.

-Buenos días.- Decía mi madre mientras dejaba su café a un lado.

-Buenos días.- Respondí.

-¿Qué harás esta noche?- Se quedo observando fijamente los movimientos que hacia.

-Planeo ir a ensayar con la banda…- Aun no se por que pregunta si siempre hago eso los domingos.

-Es que quiero que me acompañes a una cena…-

-¿Cena? ¿De quien?- Le clave la mirada ya sabia cual seria su respuesta.

-Quiero que conozcas a la familia Hyuuga…- Susurro vagamente mientras sus ojos se opacaban poco a poco.

Me quede en silencio, no sabia que responder, ella se mostraba tan alegre cada vez que hablaba de ese hombre, que algo me decía que tenia que conocerlo para darle mi punto de vista.

Sonreí.

-¿A que hora es?- La mire distraídamente.

-A las 7.- Respondió rápidamente.

-Iré, solo con una condición…- Le hable completamente serio, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-La que quieras hijo.- Decía esperando algún sarcasmo de mi parte.

-No pienso ir de traje.- Abrí mis ojos mientras sonreía.

Ella solo sonrío ante lo que dije y se me hecho encima dándome un fuerte abrazo, tenia mucho sin que ella me diera uno tan calido, simplemente lo correspondí, sabia que ella estaría feliz al yo acceder a lo que me pedía, bueno, en realidad me sorprendió la madurez con la que pensé hacer algo por mi madre, bueno, es que ella se lo merece… eso y mucho mas.


	8. Encuentro

Cap 8.

Encuentro

El atardecer estaba lentamente muriendo en aquel horizonte, los colores se mezclaban entre si, las nubes de acompañantes en la despedida de ese día dándole la bienvenida a las estrellas que ahora su trabajo era iluminar aquella noche, el viento desprendía una fresca brisa haciendo que los árboles bailen al son del aire, la fragancia de las flores perfumaba todo el lugar haciendo que aquella noche se notase tranquila a diferencia de las demás. Las luces de aquella cuidad se iban encendiendo como el sol daba sus últimos suspiros al cielo, haciendo que la oscuridad no reinara.

Pov Hinata

Que linda noche es, solo espero que no me haya equivocado en hacer este preparativo, me siento agotada ya le he dado mil vueltas a mi armario y aun no encuentro nada que ponerme, me dejo caer en mi cama, esperando a que las ideas se despejen y que pueda encontrar algo adecuado, suspiro letalmente mientras cierro mis ojos para poder tranquilizarme, me siento tan cómoda como si la tensión se fuera esfumando, como si no fuera difícil de respirar, lentamente me boy dejando caer sobre los calidos brazos de Morfeo, mientras que en mi mente miro un cuarto oscuro y me veo ahí en un rincón llorando, así como todas las noches lo hacia desde la partida de mi madre, es una escena nada nueva para mi, esa pequeña versión de mi, se ahoga en sus propios sollozos mientras aquellas lagrimas gélidas recorren sin piedad aquellas mejillas dando como muestra aquel dolor que sentía, aquella oscuridad que se había apoderado no solo en aquella ficticia habitación si no en la esencia de aquella pequeña, se empieza a escuchar un pequeño rechinido y consigo se miraba un escaso rayo de luz, el rechinido provenía de una puerta que se abre dejando entrar la luz y se visualiza una persona, pero.. ¿Quién es? No puedo verle el rostro, pero su compañía, simplemente es… relajante para mí, no quiero que se vaya, me levanto y me dirijo hacia ella, está solo estira la mano esperando a que yo la tome, pero cuando por fin logro acercarme a sus blancas manos, abro mis ojos de golpe. Una fina capa de sudor se apodero de mi frente, mi respiración se torno algo agitada levante mi mano para quitar levemente el sudor, doy un suspiro profundo mitras nuevamente cierro mis ojos con la esperanza de volver a ver a aquella persona.

-Hinata.- Escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Aun mantenía mis ojos cerrados, tenia la desesperación de volver a verlo.

-¿Ya estas lista?-

-Aun no.- Me levante de golpe, había olvidado por completo que tenia que ir a la cena.

-Te traje una sorpresa, la dejare aquí.-

Me quede por un momento inmóvil, aun recordado a aquella persona, sonreí para mi, sabia que solo era un sueño y que tenia cosas que hacer, me levante de la cama y abrí ligeramente la puerta mientras asomaba la cabeza para echar un vistazo, no había nadie, mire hacia abajo y me encontré con una caja blanca, hice una mueca de sorpresa la tome entre mis brazos y cerré la puerta, me dirigí a la cama y la recosté ahí, me quede mirándola por unos segundos, no tenia nada escrito, simplemente era una lisa caja blanca, la abrí y me encontré con un vestido color morado intenso con detalles plateados, me brillaron los ojos al verlo, encima de el me encontré con una pequeña notita que resaltaba arriba de aquel vestido, la tome con mi mano mientras la leía.

"_Solo es un pequeño detalle de mi parte, espero que te guste, tanto como a mi me gusto. _

_Uchiha Mikoto"_

Sonreí al pensar en aquella mujer que se había tomado la delicadeza de mandar un vestido, lo tome entre mis brazos y lo extendí enfrente de mi, mientras un leve color rojizo se acomodaba en mis pálidas mejillas, el aroma de aquella mujer estaba impregnado en aquel vestido, su olor tan calido, tan fresco me recordaba a mi madre, sentía que ella podía llenar aquellas noches en las que lloraba sin cesar solo por que extrañaba sentir aquella calida mirada que solo mi madre me podía dar, aquella sonrisa tan sincera que siempre me hacia sentir mejor. Acerque más aquel vestido a mí para poder bañarme de aquel aroma cuando detecte otro aroma un tanto peculiar, era un aroma fuerte y rígido pero a la vez refrescante, sentí la necesidad de seguir embriagándome de aquella fragancia tan nueva para mi, no quería dejar de seguir inhalándola, pero sabia que tenia que arreglarme antes de que se hiciera mas tarde, aun que tenia algo de curiosidad saber porque había esa extraña fragancia en ese vestido, no quise pensar mas a fondo aquello, solo sabia que ese aroma era irresistible para mi.

End Pov Hinata.

El ruido de los carros retumbaba en aquella cuidad asiendo eco en esas calles, los murmullos de las personas que caminaban cada quien por su camino, tomando distintas rutas, sumergidos en aquella monótona rutina iban de acuerdo a la sinfonía de aquel atardecer, atardecer que nadie apreciaba, que nadie siquiera se tomaba la molestia de echar un pequeño vistazo a aquella bella escena.

Pov Sasuke.

En días como hoy, extraño tanto aquella serenidad que reinaba en mi hogar, aquella tranquilidad, esa paz tan característica de mi habitación, que para mi desgracia había sido hurtada en manos de mi propia madre que daba vueltas por toda la casa, abriendo y cerrando cajones vaciándolos por completo, era una escena divertida a mi punto de vista, sonreí a los gestos que nacían en el blanco rostro de mi madre, mientras una onda de curiosidad me recorrió el cuerpo en menos de un parpadeo, aun que lo mas probable era que buscaba las llaves de la casa ya que por lo general era lo mas común que se le perdía, sonreí.

-Mama.- Anuncie en voz baja, con algo de molestia mientras sentía que aquella flama que encendió aquella curiosidad me quemaba por dentro.

Ella se encontraba aun dando vueltas por toda la casa, pero al escuchar mi voz paro en seco y se acerco tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado en sus finos labios, eso me causo algo de escalofrío después de verla en el clímax de su histeria cambia radicalmente a una completamente seria, de seguro sufre de bipolaridad.

-¿Qué buscas?- Aun fingiendo que tenia poco interés sobre su codiciada búsqueda.

-Busco una caja blanca.- Cambio aquella tierna sonrisa a un gesto de cansancio.

Reí nuevamente, ya que ese mismo día en la mañana me había hablado de aquella caja que la había guardado arriba del ropero y que era para envolver un regalo para no se quien, su nombre se borro de mi mente.

-Esta arriba del armario, iré por ella.- Sonreí de medio lado.

Me dirigía a su habitación, pocas veces eran en las que yo me adentraba en su cuarto, abrí la puerta lentamente mientras una fuerte brisa helada me daba la bienvenida mientras chocaba con mi rostro, inhale el perfume que se adueñaba de aquel lugar, un olor a tulipán, ligero pero calido, entre con sumo cuidado mientras cerraba la puerta tras mío camine hacia el ropero de madera me coloque enfrente de el mientras me estiraba un poco para alcanzar aquella caja, la tome entre mis manos mientras daba la vuelta y me encontré con la cama que encima tenia extendido un vestido morado con detalles plateados, los recuerdos me inundaron por unos instantes mientras tomaba aquel vestido entre mis manos, lo vi de pies a cabeza, estaba intacto, justamente como la ultima vez que lo vi, lo volví a colocar extendido en la cama, mientras aun lo apreciaba, sabia que mi madre lo regalaría y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo después de todo era de ella. Como una seña de despedida con mi mano lo acaricie de arriba hasta abajo, levante mi mano lentamente mientras me di la vuelta y salí de ahí.

Me dirigí ha paso lento, hacia la sala donde había deja a mi madre, que ya se había tranquilizado un poco al verme con aquella caja en mis manos, dio un suspiro y me regalo una tierna sonrisa, tan característica en ella.

-Anda ve a cambiarte que se nos hará tarde.- Susurro mientras con una seña me indicaba que dejara ahí la caja.

-Esta bien.- Respondí en seco,

Camine a paso lento hacia mi habitación mientras aquellos recuerdos me sumergían en el pasado, aquel vestido que se encontraba en su alcoba, ese color morado, aquella caja blanca, todo me recordaba a mi padre, sonreí amargamente cuando la imagina de mi padre se coloco en mi mente haciéndola desaparece. Sin tomarle mucha importancia a la cena a la cual asistiría tome el primer cambio que se me ocurrió, un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca, no tenia ánimos de buscar mas a fondo en mi oscuro ropero, además era lo mas formal que tenia ahí dentro.

End Pov Sasuke.

Una dulce balada se escuchaba de fondo, con su instrumento principal, un piano color blanco que era sutilmente tocado por un joven de traje oscuro como la noche, había mesas alrededor de aquel piano y sus notas que retumbaban todo el salón haciendo una atmosfera llena de armonía, las lámparas de aquel lugar daban un toque refinado a ese lujoso restauran, los murmullos de las personas que se encontraban ahí hacían eco, siendo vilmente humilladas por las notas del piano y aquel suave violín.

-¿Crees que venga papa?- Pregunta con un hilo de voz la pequeña Hyuuga.

-No te desesperes, yo se que vendrán pronto.- Susurra mientras le regala una sonrisa nerviosa, dando a notar una ligera capa de sudor en su frente.

-¿Vendrán?- Repite confusa.

-Si, es que Mikoto…- Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza al sentir que su aliento se le escapa.

-¿Qué pasa papa?- Cuestiona un tanto irritada, mientras dirige sus blancas perlas en dirección hacia donde su padre se había quedado sin aliento.

En la puerta principal en la recepción se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera negra azulina que usaba un vestido que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, color vino y destellos dorados asiéndole resaltar su blanca piel, enseguida de ella se encontraba un joven alto cabellera negra despeinada pantalón negro, camisa blanca con un chaleco negro, al igual que la mujer tenia ojos negros como la noche y una piel tan blanca como la nieve de diciembre.

-Padre, ¡¿Con quien llego Mikoto-san?- Exaltada, le cuestiono a su padre mientras unos destellos rojizos se colocaban fuertemente en sus mejillas.

-Es… su hijo.- Artículo como pudo mientras traga un poco de saliva, tratando de aligerar su garganta.

-¿Q-que…?- Susurra casi sin aliento, sentía que un frío le recorrió la espalda, empezó a sentirse mareada, solo porque su padre no le había dicho que tendría un nuevo, hermano.

Pov. Sasuke

-Como de se moran.- Anuncio con un aire de aburrimiento.

-Tranquilo hijo, mira, ahí viene la recepcionista.-

Se acerca una mujer de pantalón negro y camiseta blanca con su cabello recogido en una coleta, era color dorado, llamativo para mi gusto, tenia una sonrisa empalagosa y los típicos ojos azules que solo me ven de pies a cabeza, suspiro con enfado mientras ella se coloca detrás del mostrador, tomando unos papeles que se encontraba encima de este, dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?- Susurra con gentileza.

Solo volteo mi mirada hacia aquel blanco piano, mientras hago relucir la molestia que me provocaba, dando un suspiro ahogado, cruzando mis brazos mientras escucho una pequeña risita de burla detrás de mí, acto que me hizo enfurecer un poco mas.

-Tenemos reservación.- Resalto, con firmeza pero sin quitarle su delicadeza, haciendo que la recepcionista voltee con una leve mueca que quito enseguida.

-Su nombre es…- Cuestiona mientras ve aquellos papeles.

-Uchiha Mikoto.- Susurra.

La recepcionista empieza a hurgar entre sus papeles en búsqueda de aquel nombre que en susurro mi madre dice, por unos instantes un escalofrío me recorre toda la espalda haciendo que me estremezca considerablemente, aun que trato de disimular que no paso nada empiezo a divagar con la mirada examinando cada rincón de aquella gran habitación, meseros caminando de un lugar a otro, con bandejas color plata portando aquellos platillos recién hechos, las personas conversando entre si, todo monótono, sigo merodeando aquel lugar sin mirar nada fuera de lo ordinario, a lo lejos unos ojos aperlados nos observan detenidamente, sentí nuevamente aquel escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, no tuve mas remedio que desviar la mirada, la coloque encima de aquella recepcionista que al fin había encontrado el nombre de mi madre.

-Síganme por favor.-

Sale de aquel mostrador y empieza a caminar seguida por mi madre, nuevamente volteo en dirección de aquellos ojos pero no los encuentro, hice una mueca de molestia y seguí las pisadas de mi madre, sin darme cuenta a que dirección nos dirigíamos. Aquella mujer detuvo su paso, mientras que con un tono amargamente dulce anuncia.

-Enseguida vienen por los menús, para tomar sus órdenes.- Hizo una leve reverencia – Con permiso.- Se marcha.

Me era irritante escuchar aquella voz tan melosa que tenia esa persona, voltee a ver a la mesa donde nos había encaminado.

End Pov Sasuke.

El aire se volvió tenso, Hiashi se levanta de su asiento y se dirige tembloroso hacia aquel joven alto, le extiende su mano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-M-mucho gusto-o.-

-Mucho gusto.- Igual le extiende la mano, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

Mikoto, con delicadeza se coloca detrás de su hijo colocando sus manos en sus fuertes hombros y con determinación anuncia.

-Ella es Hinata-chan.- Aquella pequeña se levanta de su asiento con la cabeza agachada, se encamina quedando enfrente de el, mientras lentamente levanta su cabeza encontrándose con aquellos ojos negros.

Por otro lado Hiashi se coloca detrás de su pequeña colocando su mano en su pequeño hombro.

-El es Sasuke-Kun.- El se queda mirando a la pequeña que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

-Hola-a.- Susurra desde abajo mientras un leve sonrojo se localiza en sus mejillas.

-Hola.- Responde con firmeza mientras desvía la mirada.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en aquella habitación, la atmósfera lentamente se hacia menos densa, el ambiente lentamente volvía a la normalidad salvo que aun seguían de pie aquella nueva…familia.


	9. Misterios de una mirada

**holaaa lectoras/es perdonen la demora, pero al fin esta la conti yo se que es corta y todo eso es que bueno, jaja ya se la saben uno que no tiene tiempo :3 como sea, espero que les guste y gracias por todos sus comentarios son bien recibidooss *-***

_**~[Los personaje de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden son pertenencia del maestro Kishimoto]~**_

Cap. 9

Misterios de una mirada.

Todos se encontraban sentados, mientras lentamente el silencio se iba apoderando de aquella mesa, solo se podía escuchar los murmullos que producían las personas que se encontraban dispersadas alrededor de aquel grande salón, sin mencionar aquel piano que aun seguía reviviendo aquellas notas musicales.

-Me alegra que se te haya ocurrido esta maravillosa idea.- Mikoto se dirigía a Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Si, que mejor manera de conocernos que en una cena.- Continua Hiashi para romper aquel silencio.

-Si.- Susurra Hinata mientras que con indiferencia voltea a ver las reacciones de su nuevo hermanastro, viendo que esté, simplemente se queda en completo silencio su mirada completamente perdida observando detenidamente a la nada. Ella al notar el poco interés que tenia simplemente agacho la vista para igual perderse en la nada, Mikoto al notar aquella reacción le da un fuerte codazo en las costillas a su hijo para que se comportara un poco mas amable, asiendo que el simplemente la voltee a ver con un gesto de molestia.

Nuevamente el silencio tomo dominio de aquella mesa, simplemente todos se quedaban en completo silencio, aun que los mayores hicieran el esfuerzo de que hubiera fluidez en las conversaciones que trataban de entablar, simplemente nadie hacia esfuerzo alguno por hacerlo. Hiashi y Mikoto hicieron un cruce de miradas, para darles un escarmiento a sus mal educados hijos. Ambos se levantaron.

-Iré a ver si ya esta la cena.- Anuncia Hiashi.

-Yo iré al tocador.- Susurra con delicadeza Mikoto.

Ambos se alejan dejando a sus hijos uno enfrente de el otro.

Los dos nuevos hermanos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, parecía como si hubiera un concurso no anunciado entre ellos para saber quien soportaba mas la mirada del otro, pero como era de esperarse Hinata fue la primera en desviar la mirada asiendo que a Sasuke se le escape una sonrisa de lado llena de ego.

-Así que tu eres quien se escapo de su casa.- Ataca sin piedad mientras nuevamente la vuelve a tacar con su cruda mirada.

-S-si.- Susurra tratando de olvidar aquellas escenas que se mudaban lentamente a sus pensamientos haciendo que la melancolía que sintió volviera a atacar a su corazón.

-Hmp, solo a ti se te ocurre escapar de tu casa por cosas como esa.- Nuevamente ataca pero con un tono de voz mas ligero que el anterior.

-No tiene nada de malo.- Le contesta con firmeza mientras voltea a verlo a los ojos. –Que a ti no te importe tu madre, no quiere decir que a mi tampoco me importe mi padre.- Se puso de pie mientras con ambas manos se recarga en la mensa poniéndose enfrente de su hermanastro.

-Que te quede claro, si estoy aquí es por ella y no porque me interese tener una buena relación con tu familia.- Le escupe las palabras mientras igual se coloca de pie y se recarga en la mesa para quedar a la misma altura que ella.

Ambos retándose con la mirada esperando que alguno de los dos la desvíe primero pero ninguno quería darle la satisfacción al otro de haber ganado ese duele de mirada, pero nuevamente ella se sintió sumamente intimidado por la mirada tan fría que su acompañante desprendía, ese vacío que miro en aquellos ojos oscuros, parecían un abismo sin retorno y por solo un momento desvío la mirada haciendo que su acompañante nuevamente se le escape una de sus tan características sonrisas repletas del ego que sintió por ese momento.

Como era de esperarse ambos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, pero sin mirarse al rostro, ella, con la mirada agachada aun procesando aquel vacío en el que ella se vio reflejada gracias a la penetrante mirada de Sasuke le hacia sentir una extraña sensación en su delicado estomago, por otra parte el, se quedaba hundido en sus sombríos pensamientos analizando aquella blanca mirada que tenia su acompañante, tan distinta a la de el pero a la vez tan similar, el igual noto algo peculiar en esos blancos ojos, el mismo vacío que el miraba cada mañana en sus ojos, aquel vacío que lo acompaña desde hace años, esa mirada sombría llena de soledad y de recuerdos dolorosos, mirada sin brillo alguno, el, aun que le cueste admitirlo por unos momentos en los que tuvieron ese cruce de miradas se sintió identificado de alguna manera con su mirar.

La velada no fue como se lo esperaban, el silencio simplemente fue el anfitrión de aquel lugar, aun que los padres hayan puesto su mayor empeño por hacer una velada donde al menos hubiera fluidez con respecto a la conversación simplemente no se les pudo hacer posible aun que hicieran su mayor esfuerzo, los menores simplemente aun seguían cruzándose despistadamente con sus miradas.

Pov. Sasuke.

El sonido del despertador perturba nuevamente mi sueño, aun me encuentro recostado en mi cama no quisiera abrir los ojos no quiero que esa oscuridad se valla de mi, pero… ¿porque veo esos ojos blancos nuevamente? No quiero verlos nunca más. Abro bruscamente mis ojos, para nuevamente cerrarlos por la ceguera que obtuve por el exceso de luz que había en mi alcoba, luz, que no debería de haber ahí. Nuevamente abro mis ojos para que se acostumbren a tanta e irritable luz, me pongo de pie para cerrar las cortinas, pero valla sorpresa la mía, no hay cortinas. Seguramente a mi madre se le ocurrió poner a lavar mis cortinas… limpias.

Como cada mañana tomo mi ducha, esperando que esta vez haya agua caliente, pero, valla sorpresa, mi madre no olvido encender la regadera, creo que va mejorando, al fin de cuentas ella nunca se encuentra en casa, siempre trabajo, trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo. Salgo envuelto en la toalla, abro mi closet y veo que puedo usar este día ya que por suerte a la escuela donde boy puedo usar cualquier ropa, no como en la escuela de aquella mocosa que tiene que llevar uniforme, me da un leve escalofrío recordar sus blancos ojos, pero nuevamente volteo a ver el closet, tomo una camiseta negra con calaveras grises, un pantalón negro, converse bota negros, sin peinarme, salgo de mi habitación y nuevamente me encuentro con una nota en la mesa:

"_Hay comida en el refrigerador, te amo Sasuke-Kun, nos vemos en la cena"_

Sonrío ante aquella simpática nota, ¿Por qué no me sorprende que mi madre deje sus "famosas" notas? En fin así es ella, solo espero que la escuela no se me haga eterna como la molesta "cena" de anoche con el novio de mi madre y esa mocosa… que tiene, esos ojos… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tengo que irme a la escuela. Salgo a toda prisa de mi casa con dirección a mi escuela.

End Pov. Sasuke

La fresca brisa de la mañana hacia tambalear a las débiles ramas de aquellos árboles que chocaban con el salón 502, no había nadie en ese desolado salón, solo los pupitres llenaban los espacios que había en aquel lugar, lentamente se empezaban a escuchar murmullos ahogándose en el silencio de aquel instituto cuando sin mas demora aquellos mesabancos empiezan a ser llenados por los estudiantes que reposan ahí esperando ha que sea la hora de entrada y empezar una nueva semana.

Entre cada manecilla que mueve el reloj mas personas llegan, mas personas caminan de un lado a otro entre aquellos pasillos que hacia apenas unos momentos se encontraban en completa penumbra, el borboteo de los alumnos, sus conversaciones de sus anécdota pasadas en ese fin de semana tan diferente para cada persona. Todos riendo de las aventuras sucedidas de otros, se escuchaban lagrimas, palabras secas, discusiones, pero el silencio de una pequeña sentada enseguida de la ventana era sumamente único, parecía que la hipnotizara la manera de mecerse de aquellas ramas que eran bruscamente azotadas por los látigos que el viento lanza.

Pov. Hinata

_-Que te quede claro, si estoy aquí es por ella y no porque me interese tener una buena relación con tu familia...- _

¿Porque no puedo sacarme esas palabras de la cabeza? Tanto me importo su opinión… pero si ni siquiera lo conozco, solo es un chico engreído que por mera casualidad del destino nos cruzamos, haciéndonos… hermanos. Se me revuelve el estomago al imaginármelo como hermano tener que lidiar al verlo todos los días que me queden viviendo mi casa, tener que acostumbrarme a su silencio hiriente, tu semblante de superioridad, sin mencionar aquellos ojos negro… tan profundos, pero tienen una profundidad tan única… tan vacía, como si esos ojos buscaran algo… como si algo le hiciera falta.

-Hinata… ¿Estas bien?- Escucho que alguien me habla pero aun no puedo dejar de ver aquellas ramas.

-Si…- Respondo en susurro.

-Es que parece que te ocurriera algo, estas muy… callada.- Se escuchaba una peculiar vos llena de preocupación.

-No pasa nada, Sakura, es solo que ayer me entere que la prometida de mi padre tiene un hijo…- Susurro mientras aquellos ojos carbón aparecen en mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Enserio! Y tu… ¿lo sabias?- Cuestiona con un aire de sorpresa.

-La verdad no…-Volteo a verla a los ojos.

Ella rápidamente cambia su semblante de sorpresa a uno de preocupación mientras una pequeña sonrisa se forma delicadamente en sus labios haciéndome sentir tan solo un poco mejor, extiende ambos brazos mientras los coloca lentamente a mi alrededor para formar un suave abraso el cual con mucho gusto lo acepto.

-No te preocupes Hinata, todo estará bien, no puede ser tan malo…- Susurra con gentileza para tratar de tranquilizarme.

-Tienes razón, no puede Sasuke ser tan malo…- Respiro hondamente mientras siento que la calma lentamente recorre mi persona.

-¿S-sasuke….U-uchiha?- Cuestiona con las palabras entre cortadas, como si fuera mas que una sorpresa para ella.

-Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto un poco confundida mientras me separo de su abrazo para ver las facciones de su rostro, sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos hundidos en la tristeza.

-Es que… yo…- Se queda meditando cada palabra como si le fuese difícil hablar de ello…

-Tu…-

Pov Sasuke.

_-¿Por qué cada ves que cierro mis ojos tengo que ver aquellos tan opuestos a mi?-_

Me encuentro recostado a la sombra de un árbol, había olvidado por completo que tenia la primera hora libre y que mejor manera de pasarla que relajándome mientras tengo una conversación con el silencio, me gustaría que siempre fuera así, que esta tranquilidad jamás se fuera, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia la dicha de sentirla y todo por esos ojos blancos… llenos de… vacíos, igual que los míos…. ¿Cómo ella puede tener unos ojos iguales que los míos?

Sonrío.

Me causa algo de gracia imaginarme a esa pequeña sufriendo lo que yo, si con la noticia del casamiento de su padre huyo de su casa, dudo que ella tenga los problemas que tengo que cargar yo dudo que ella sepa que es estar… solo.

**gracias por leerlo nos vemos en la conti! *-***


	10. Sensaciones

Cap 10 Sensaciones.

-Tu…- Repite esperando respuesta alguna de su compañera.

La chica de cabellera rosada da un suspiro profundo para tranquilizar su semblante para nuevamente mostrar una sonrisa ligera.

-No pasa nada, olvídalo.- Susurra mientras voltea hacia la puerta y ve que en la entrada se encontraba un joven alto con cabellera dorada que brillaba aun mas de lo normal gracias a los rayos de sol que le caían directamente. La morena completamente confundida voltea a ver lo que tiene tan alucinada a su compañera.

-Ahí viene Naruto-Kun.- Sonríe por la alegría que le daba verlo pero ve que el solo tiene sus ojos zafiros puestos en su compañera, recordando lo que había pasado hace algunos días, pero antes de que la melancolía se apoderara completamente de sus pensamientos, como un reflejo aparece la imagen de su hermanastro acto que incomoda de sobre manera a esa pequeña morena y sin darse cuenta sus mejillas empiezan pintarse carmesí.

-¿En quien piensas que te pones colorada?- Pregunta sin pudor alguno el rubio mientras nacía de sus labios una gran sonrisa.

-¿He? Yo… ¿Roja? Por favor eso es ridículo.- Le responde mientras se sienta derecha esperando a que el ritmo acelerado de su corazón se tranquilice aun que sea un poco.

-Jajaja claro Hinata, si tú lo dices.- Habla con un tono burlón mientras voltea a ver a la chica de ojos verdes que se encontraba enseguida de el cambiando completamente el semblante.

-Hola, Naruto-Kun.- Susurra con delicadeza Sakura.

-Hola…. Sakura.- Igual susurra mientras se acerca lentamente hacia ella, haciendo que sus labios choquen unos con los otros, haciendo que la peli-rosa de un suspiro profundo antes de acercarse mas para plantarle un beso en sus labios, beso que el rubio sin pensarlo dos veces corresponde sin problema alguno, ella recarga ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado al instante el que la rodea de la cintura para acercarla hacia el.

-¡Ejem!- Hace un gesto la morena al notar que falta poco para que llegue su maestro.- Chicos no es por ser aguafiestas, pero recuerden que estamos en clase.- Murmura sin mirarlos por la vergüenza que le hacen sentir.

Naruto y Sakura se separan lentamente haciendo que su beso quede solamente como un recuerdo, cuando escuchan que la puerta se abre ambos se sueltan rápidamente para incorporarse respectivamente a su asiento.

Las clases siguieron tan normales como lo habían sido desde que Sakura se incorporo a la escuela y Naruto se fijara en ella dejando parcialmente en el olvido a su mejor amiga, Hinata. El día por fin había terminado muchos de los estudiantes pensaban cuando por fin escucharon el sonar de la campana, la mayoría de los alumnos salieron disparados por la puerta al instante que escucharon la campana, algunos otros lo tomaban tranquilamente.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- Pregunta el rubio mientras sus mejillas empiezan a arder.

-Claro.- Responde ella mientras le toma la mano, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

La pareja sin nada mas que decir se marcha sin decir una sola palabra mientras la morena observa como sus dos amigos se alejan y la dejan completamente sola, ella solo agacha la cabeza y toma su mochila tratando de ver el lado amable.

_-Si me hubiera ido con ellos me sentiría como una mosca, que bueno que me dejaron sola…-_ Concluye con un nudo en la garganta.

Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la puerta principal del instituto, encontrándose detrás de todos los alumnos, siendo ignorada hasta por su primo Neji que va con su novia Tenten, deseando que la miren, pero nada. Aprieta fuertemente sus ojos para que sus lágrimas no se derramen mientras empieza a correr sin rumbo alguno.

Pov Hinata

Me siento tan cansada, ya no quiero seguir así ya no puedo soportar estar mas tiempo sola, antes por lo menos lo soportaba gracias a Naruto pero al parecer el esta mejor a lado de Sakura y como en la vida de mi padre hay otra mujer, me siento tan sola, reemplazada… lastimada.

Sigo corriendo sin ni siquiera voltear para atrás cuando choco con alguien, el golpe me hace caer, volteo hacia arriba donde se encuentra una persona alta pero su rostro es aun un enigma para mi.

-Estas bien.- Murmura mientras extiende su mano. Esa vos….

-Si.- Anuncio mientras tomo su mano para levantarme. – Lo siento, no te vi…- Susurro mientras agacho la cabeza.

-No tienes por que lamentar nada.- Habla con un hilo de vos. Volteo a verlo y mis ojos se abren como plato.

-Mi nombre es Sai.- Sonríe al ver que por fin lo encaro.

-Soy... Hinata.- Me quedo aun sorprendida por el parentesco que tiene con mi…. Em… Sasuke.

-Perdone que lo pregunte pero, ¿Por qué iba corriendo de esa manera?-

-Em, es que, pues…- Balbuceo en realidad no sabría como explicarte toda mi historia, sin mencionar que es un completo extraño.

-No se preocupe, no tiene que responder.- Nuevamente me regala una de sus sonrisas. Trato de regresársela pero simplemente no puedo y por desgracia lo único que consigo es brindarle una mueca mal hecha.

-Esta bien.- Mis mejillas empiezan a enrojecerse, la presencia de este chico es… extraña para mi.

-Si gusta, la acompaño hasta su casa para que no baya sola, pero claro si usted quiere.- Desvía levemente la mirada, notando que el igual que yo muere de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Escupe con fuerza una persona detrás de nosotros.

Ambos volteamos para encontrarme con, mi nuevo hermanastro.

-¿Qué te pasa Uchiha? Será acaso que usted conoce a esta jovencita…- Anuncia más como realidad que como pregunta.

Yo simplemente me quedo mirándolo, imaginándome un millón de preguntas.

-Así es.- Murmura mientras hace una mueca de molestia.

-Hubieras empezado por ahí, no como siempre con tus secos comentarios.- Sonríe sarcásticamente Sai mientras le dedica una mirada de arrogancia a Sasuke.

-No conozco otro tipo de comentarios que puedan referirse a ti.- Nuevamente atacándolo, con su vos tan seca, tan fría que me estremece cada vez que habla.

-Um… Sai, Sasuke.- Carraspeo la garganta para recordarles que aun sigo así, mientras que ambos voltean a verme confundidos. –Este, me tengo que ir a mi casa así que, adiós.- Finalizo mientras me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar cuando una mano fría se aloja en mi hombro asiéndome sentir una serie de sensaciones extrañas en mi estomago, volteo para encontrarme con unos oscuros ojos negros que están fijos en mi, son tan oscuros que puedo hasta perderme en su profundidad.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.- Murmura mientras me acerca hacia a el aun con su gélida mano en mi hombro.

Solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza mientras siento mi estomago sumamente revuelto como si quisiera vomitar pero a la vez siento a mi corazón latir y latir, mientras mis manos empiezan a sudar considerablemente, volteo a verme nuevamente en aquellos ojos oscuros.

-Sasuke.- Pronuncio mientras mi aire se ahoga en mis pulmones mientras el solo sonríe al ver como reacciono.


	11. Atracción prohibida

Cap. 11 Atracción prohibida

El camino fue completamente en silencio, nadie decía ni una palabra, solo se escuchaban nuestras pisadas una tras otra. Nuestro camino seguía sin interrupciones hasta que pensé… ¿Ha donde nos dirigimos? Como si el hubiera leído mis pensamientos se paro en seco. Volteó a verme con su rostro tan callado tan inexpresivo pero con esos ojos que están atados a unas cadenas tan igual de pesadas que las mías.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Murmura cuando desvía la mirada como muestra de su poco interés. Yo solo cierro los ojos cuando en mi mente empiezan a proyectarse imágenes de mi hogar tremendamente vacío, aquella sensación de soledad que me inundaba. Abro los ojos para nuevamente encontrarme con aquellos ojos oscuros y solo alcanzo a negar con la cabeza.

Parece que eso fue suficiente para el cuando se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo, me quede perpleja un par de segundos ahí mientras lo veía caminar. El nuevamente se detiene. –Si no quieres ir a tu casa, no quiere decir que yo no tenga que ir a la mía, si quieres acompáñame.- Dude un par de segundos antes de que nuevamente me posicione detrás de el, obviamente no era por que quería estar con el si no que simplemente no quería ir a mi casa y si esa era la única salida, no me quedaba de otra.

Como pude seguí sus grandes pisadas, no me había dado cuenta de la estatura que tenia lo voltee a ver de reojo cuando me percate que me miraría muy pequeña a su lado y eso me causaba un poco de enfado, nuevamente lo volteo a ver, el con su mirada fija al frente su rostro completamente relajado pero sus labios sellados. Hice un gesto de molestia. Pero nuevamente me resigne me di cuenta que a el le gusta tanto el silencio como a mi. Di un profundo suspiro, ¿Cuántas calles tendremos que seguir caminando para llegar a su casa? Parece que demasiadas, sin mencionar que el largo camino va completamente en silencio había intentado formular miles de temas de conversación en mi cabeza pero simplemente no podía decirlos me quedaba muda ante su pesado silencio. Cuando escucho que carraspea la garganta.

-¿Cómo conociste ha Sai?- Cuestiona entre dientes, lo volteo a ver pero su rostro sigue sin decir nada, tan vacío.

-No conozco mucho a Sai…- Vacile un poco mientras tomaba un poco de aire.- A decir verdad lo acabo de conocer.- Sonrío ante esa aclaración.

Veo como empuña sus manos pero trato de hacer como si no lo hubiera notado, me quede esperando ha que digiera algo pero, no dijo nada.

-¿Y tu, de donde lo conoces?- Dude un poco al preguntarle eso, tal vez le moleste hablar del tema, pero después de todo el fue quien lo saco a flote.

Veo como hace un leve gesto con sus labios cuando cierra los ojos lentamente para nueva mente abrirlos de golpe y clavarlos despiadadamente en los míos.

-Es solo un compañero de clases.- Murmura mientras en sus labios se le forma una media sonrisa que me hace temblar, el solo se limito a nuevamente voltear al frente. Mientras me costaba digerir un poco sus palabras.

Entramos a un edificio pasando rápidamente enfrente de la recepcionista que me fulmino con la mirada, me inquietaba saber porque todas las chicas de ese edificio me miraban como tanto desprecio mientras, aun que me cueste admitirlo, mi hermano colocaba su brazo en mi hombro para hacerme entrar en el ascensor llenándome de calidez con solo sentir su tacto, vi como las puertas de metal se cerraban frente de nosotros cuando aquella calidez se desvaneció.

Nos detuvimos en el piso 3, empezamos a caminar por un corredor amplio y extenso cuando nos detuvimos en la habitación 15 A me sentía extraviada pensándola bien no conozco mucho de este chico tal vez sea un ladrón o un secuestrado. Mi mente me jugaba muchas bromas al ver que la puerta de aquel departamento lentamente se iba abriendo el entra dándome la espalda mientras sentía como mi cabeza se empezaba a nublar lentamente todo se ponía gris estaba esperando a que mis piernas reaccionen para poder huir lo mas rápido que pueda de aquel lugar. Pensando que jamás debí de venir, tuve que irme a mi casa cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-¿Entraras o seguirás en estado de shock?- Murmura mientras se asoma por la puerta cuando siento que todo vuelve a la normalidad y mis mejillas se acaloran.

Me quede mirando sus oscuros ojos cuando suspire un poco. -¿Estado de shock?- Repetí mientras mi corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte al ver que el extendió su mano y yo delicadamente la coloque encima de la suya sintiendo como la aprieta ligeramente mientras me jala hacia el, sin darme cuenta ya estaba dentro del departamento y mi aliento se desvanecía poco a poco cuando siento que su mano se separa rápidamente de la mía haciéndome sentir un hueco profundo en mi ser.

Lo sigo con la mirada, veo como cierra la puerta con seguro mientras mis mejillas se pintan de un rojo mas intenso, el voltea a verme y yo rápidamente desvío la mirada, observando detenidamente aquel acogedor departamento. Había una pequeña sala color cobre con una mesa de madera en medio había cuadros colgados en las paredes. Me acerque lentamente para observarlos. Había fotografías de mi hermano cuando era pequeño, me causaba tanta ternura verlo tan feliz y sonriente aun que a la vez me deprimía ver como ha cambiado.

-¿Te entretienes?- Escucho que me susurra en mi oído asiéndome estremecer, asentí con la cabeza cuando me di la vuelta y me tope con su calido cuerpo que se encontraba tan cerca del mío, sentía su fría respiración chocar contra mi rostro.

-Cuando tenga que ir a tu casa tendrás que enseñarme tus fotografías.- Murmura mientras se aleja de mí, pero alcanzo a notar una sonrisa seductora que nació de sus labios.

-Claro, cuando quieras estas invitado.- Respondí mientras volví a voltear a ver las fotos, pensando en que demonios estoy haciendo con mi propio hermano. ¿Acaso me abre vuelto loca? El es mi hermano, pero…

Nuevamente siento que se acerca hacia mi su calidez lo delata, pero veo que esta vez si deja algo de distancia entre los dos, pero retrocedo un paso para estar mas cerca de el.

-Veo que tienes muchos recuerdos en esta pared.- Susurre mientras di un rápido vistazo por todas las fotografías.

-Recuerdos que siempre estarán ahí.- Escucho que habla con un tono seco mientras se aleja de mi lado y se sienta en el sofá.

Era obvio que algo de lo que dije lo lastimo así que me senté enseguida de el, volteo a verlo de reojo dándome cuenta que el mantiene su cabeza reposada en sus manos. Dudo un poco en acercarme demasiado, aun que después de todo es mi culpa que se haya puesto de esta manera.

Suspire tratando de encontrar un poco de determinación, de golpe volteo a verlo pero baya sorpresa la mía, el igual había volteado hacia a mi, percatándome que nos encontrábamos tan cerca, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío me quede inspeccionando cada rincón de su rostro su piel tan blanca y fina, sus labios delgados un poco rojos y sus ojos tan oscuros y profundos con un brillo que jamás había visto, siento que mi estomago se revuelve y un nerviosismo se apodera de mi ser.

Inconcientemente ambos nos íbamos acercando borrando aquella distancia entre nosotros, cuando sentí un leve roce de sus labios contra los míos, sentí que mi corazón estuvo apunto de estallar por un lado deseaba sentir mas que un leve roce de sus labios pero por otro estaba la culpa de querer besar a mi hermano, ambos empezamos a jugar con el deseo pero no lo llevábamos al limite solo eran pequeños roces que cada vez se iban intensificando cuando escucho un gruñir de parte de los dos, nos separamos al instante.

-Creo que tienes hambre.- Anuncia fríamente cuando nuevamente se escucha aquel gruñir.

-S-si.- Tartamudeo un poco aun sentía el nerviosismo por tenerlo cerca y aun mas por querer besar, aun que por un lado no quería que volviera a pasar después de todo nuestros padres se casaran, pero por otra parte jamás había sentido una sensación tan intensa nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir esto. Empecé a buscarlo con la mirada pero parece que había desaparecido cuando un aroma empieza a impregnar toda la casa haciendo que hiciera un ruido mas fuerte mi estomago, me dio un poco de pena que mi estomago gruñera tan fuerte así que lo abrace con mis dos brazos con la leve esperanza de que no se escuche mas fuerte, pero me percate que seria falta de educación no ir a ofrecer ayuda a mi, hermano.

Me levante lentamente dejando que mi olfato me guíe hacia mi destino, la cocina, cuando me topo con una puerta blanca y dudando un poco la abro lentamente y miro que el se encuentra sumamente concentrado en calentar el arroz y esa carne que olían exquisitamente deliciosas. Cuando me disponía a decir algo el me interrumpe.

-No necesito ayuda, quede en el comedor.- Me quede parada mirándolo detenidamente cuando el se voltea. –Largo.- Me escupe en la cara, desvío la mirada y salgo de la cocina en dirección al comedor. Creo que no entiendo a los chicos, primero me arma una escenita de celos con su compañero Sai, luego me quiere llevar a mi casa después se arrepiente, luego me invita a su casa, intenta besarme y ahora… actúa fríamente, de verdad no se por que hago esto, creo que lo mejor será que me deje de este teatrito y actuare como la hermana que soy, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que soy para el solo una hermana.

Entra al comedor y me sirve un plato de arroz blanco otro con carne y verduras cocidas, olían tan bien, supongo que es por el hambre que tengo, no porque el sea buen cocinero por que la verdad no tiene el porte. Siento que me clava la mirada pero intento no verla, no me permitiré perderme en esos ojos negros, ya no mas.

-Parece que sabes cocinar.- Murmuro sin interés solo para hacer una conversación.

Me quedo mirándolo esperando su respuesta, cuando nuevamente una sonrisa nace de sus labios así que aparto mi mirada de la suya. –Yo solo calenté la comida que mi madre hizo.-

-Entonces parece que es una excelente cocinera.- Decía mientras daba un bocado de arroz.

Nuevamente llego el silencio, parece que es lo único que abra entre nosotros, aun que estoy segura que no puede a ver nada entre nosotros solo por el simple hecho de que somos hermanos. Cuando termine de comer me levante con los platos en las manos y los fui a dejar a la cocina cuando iba a empezar a lavarlos Sasuke llega.

-Deja eso ahí.- Nuevamente escupe las palabras, yo solo me quede ahí asintiendo con la cabeza y apartándome de ahí.

Fui directo a la sala nuevamente mirando aquellos cuadros mirando aquellos ojos negros y esas sonrisas en las que aparecía en cada una de las fotografías a lado de su madre ella igual de sonriente que siempre, tan radiante como el día en que la conocí, pero recordar ese día no de mi agrado. Escucho que las pisadas de Sasuke que se acercan hacia mi.

-No hay nadie que te espere en tu casa.- Carraspea su garganta.

-No.- Respondí secamente. -¿Ha que hora llega Mikoto-San?- Espero que sea lo antes posible, no quiero estar mas tiempo sola a su lado.

-A las 8 de la noche.- Escupe mas fríamente.

No sabia que responder, pero creo que ya es hora de que me valla a mi casa, después de todo esta sola.

-¿Me permites tu baño?- Me levante del sofá para voltear a verlo, el solo asiente con la cabeza en eso suena el teléfono.

Empecé a caminar por el pasillo completamente oscuro aquí había mas cuadros y en cada uno de ellos la sonrisa de Sasuke se iba perdiendo cada vez mas sin darme cuenta llegue al fondo del pasillo y enfrente de mi había una puerta la cual supuse que era el baño así que coloque mi mano sobre la perilla y empecé a abrirla lentamente cuando me encontré con una habitación llena de luz un olor tan hipnotizante me deje llevar por aquel aroma.

Empecé a recorrer con la mirada aquella habitación color azul marino me acerque a la cama que estaba perfectamente tendida la colcha era rojo sangre sin ningún dibujo empecé a acariciar con las yemas de mis dedos el cobertor sintiendo que el aroma se hacia cada vez mas intenso me hacia derretir aquel aroma, podía estar toda una vida oliéndolo solo a el, me sentía en transe aun que estaba conciente de ello no quería salir de el, me sentía tan ligera tan cómoda tan yo.

-Te aseguro que este no es el baño.- Murmuraron detrás de mi. Pero no sentí miedo voltee para encontrarme con aquellos ojos negros.

-Me di cuenta.- Mi voz salio casi en susurro.

Nuevamente ambos nos íbamos acercando lentamente cuando siento que su cuerpo choca contra el mío sus manos frías lentamente se colocan en mi cintura yo coloco mis manos en sus hombros nuestras frentes están juntas se me escapa un suspiro el recorre sus manos por mi espalda asiéndome estremecer, yo igual recorro mis manos por sus hombros hasta llegar al cuello el me acerca mas cuando nuevamente siento sus labios rozando levemente con los míos yo doy un paso hacia tras pero el lo da conmigo haciéndome caer en la cama. Me quedo mirando sus ojos y los veo igual de confundidos que los míos, ambos sabemos que estamos haciendo mal pero a la vez es instintivo. El me observa de pies a cabeza parece que busca algo, pero no lo encuentra yo aprieto mis labios siento que me quema la necesidad de besarlo, hasta que nuevamente lentamente se acerca hacia mi, su respiración y la mía cantan en armonía cierro lentamente mis ojos esperando a que la calidez de ese beso deseado llegue, nuevamente siento que sus labios lentamente fundiéndose con los míos cuando se escuchan varios toquidos de la puerta.

Se aparta bruscamente de mi y sale de la habitación me quede atónica, nuevamente presiono mis labios me inundo la vergüenza, me levante de la cama y salí de ahí cuando me topo nuevamente con mi hermano su rostro es diferente esta lleno de amargura, tan seco.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Hace una mueca.

Me quede pensando de que sorpresa hablara, el se dio la media vuelta y me limite a segurlo.

-Hola.- Escuche una voz ronca totalmente diferente a la de mi hermano, me quede perpleja por unos momentos cuando nuevamente mire aquellos ojos oscuros mirando como el desvía rápidamente la mirada, apartándola de mi.

-Te presento a Itachi.- Se queda en silencio un par de segundos para finalmente terminar.- Mi hermano…-

Sentí que mi cuerpo cargaba con una tonelada de piedras, abrí mis ojos a mas no poder me di la media vuelta y me tope con un hombre alto cabellos largos de un color oscuro opaco piel blanca y unos ojos negros. Tenían un parecido sorprendente a Sasuke.

-H-hola…- Solo susurre aun llena de sorpresa.


End file.
